Port Winter German Version
by irrlicht74
Summary: Ein neuer Gouverneur terrorisiert Port Royal. Will und Norrington wollen etwas dagegen unternehmen und Jack ist auch dabei...irgendwie...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Okay. Als erstes sollten wir wohl eine Warnung aussprechen. * räusper *

WARNUNG: Das hier ist eine Story, die sich 1. um Will Turner und 2. um Commodore Norrington dreht. Und Jack ist natürlich auch dabei! KEIN SLASH! Aaaaaber dafür Will/OC. (Norrington/OC natürlich auch, aber ich glaube nicht, daß wir deswegen jemanden vorwarnen müssen.) Wer solche Geschichten also nicht mag, liest besser nicht weiter. Ansonsten... ENDE DER WARNUNG

...sind uns alle Leser herzlich willkommen! :) 

Ich (= Irrlicht) tendiere manchmal dazu "Mary-Sues" zu schreiben. Wenn es also ZU schlimm wird, sagt mir das bitte. Tja, ich glaube, das war's für's erste. 

Viel Spaß! I.

PS: Ach so! Das "wir" und "uns". Für alle, die uns noch nicht kennen: Wir sind eigentlich zwei. Jenna und Irrlicht. Aber aus bestimmten Gründen (die ihr alle in unserem Profil im fanfiktion.de nachlesen könnt, wenn ihr denn möchtet) poste im Moment ICH diese Story (bzw. StorIES, wenn man "Schatten des Westens" mitzählt). Also in diesem Sinne...

1. Kapitel

"Warum bist du zurückgekommen?" Juliet sah ihren Cousin durch die Gitter hindurch traurig an. "Du hast gewußt, was passiert, wenn du das tust, Jack. Wieso konntest du Port Royal nicht einfach ignorieren?"

Er sah kurz an die Decke, dann wieder zu ihr.

"Ich weiß nicht, Liebes. Ich hatte einfach malwieder Lust auf ein kleines Abenteuer."

Er lächelte und seine Goldzähne blitzten. Juliet blickte kurz zu den beiden britischen Soldaten Murtogg und Mullroy, die sie als "Eskorte" mitgenommen hatte, um sich den berüchtigten Captain Jack Sparrow anzusehen. Sie waren – wie immer – in ein Streitgespräch vertieft, würden also kaum lauschen. 

"William Turner, richtig? Du wolltest Will besuchen, nicht wahr? Du magst ihn."

"Dich mag ich auch, Julie," sagte er ernst. "Hast geheiratet, hm? Den Commodore. Hast Karriere gemacht."

"Eine, die ziemlich schnell zu Ende sein könnte, wenn er erfährt, daß ich deine Cousine bin. Aber vielleicht weiß er es auch längst. James ist vieles, aber dumm ist er nicht."

"James? Du nennst ihn James??"

Ein amüsiertes Funkeln glomm in ihren bernsteinfarbenen Augen, als sie erwiderte: "Er ist mein Mann, Jack. Wie soll ich ihn sonst nennen? Fürchtegott vom Gemüsemarkt?"

"Also, wenn, dann doch wohl Commodore Fürchtegott vom Gemüsemarkt."

Sie lächelte einen Moment, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. 

"Vieles hat sich geändert, seit du das letztemal hier warst, Jack."

"Ja. Du hast meinen Todfeind geheiratet..."

"Er ist nicht dein Feind!"

"...die süße Miss Swann hat ebenfalls geheiratet und ist mitsamt ihrem Ehegespons und Daddy zurück in die zivilisierte Welt Großbritanniens gezogen und Port Royal hat einen neuen Gouverneur: Mr. Edward Winter. Ein alberner Name, nicht wahr?"

"Jack!" Sie verzog das Gesicht. "Bitte sag' das nicht so laut. Wenn dich einer von Winters Männern hört, dann..."

"Winters Männern?" Jack hob die Augenbrauen. "Ich dachte, das hier wären alle Winters Männer. Gibt es denn noch andere?"

"Jack, wenn du deinen Sarkasmus mal kurz wegschließen würdest, könntest du mir vielleicht auch aufmerksam zuhören. Wie ich bereits versucht habe, dir zu erklären: Port Royal ist nicht mehr das, was es mal war. Gouverneur Swann war vielleicht ein bißchen stur und naiv und... nicht gerade todesmutig..."

Jack schnaubte nur.

"...aber er war alles in allem ein guter Mann."

Sie umfaßte die Gitterstäbe und näherte sich Jack's Gesicht so weit, daß ihre Lippen sich fast berührten. Erstaunt stellte der Pirat fest, wie erwachsen seine kleine Cousine inzwischen aus- sah. 

"Gouverneur Winter ist...Er ist grausam. Die Steuern sind für die Menschen hier viel zu hoch, die neuen Gesetze sind lächerlich! Alle fünf Minuten ändert er sie und erwartet, daß es ab sofort alle wissen. James tut, was er kann, aber..."

"Ah," sagte Jack. "Dann sind es also Winters Männer und Norringtons Männer."

"Hast du mir eben auch nur ein bißchen zugehört?"

"Was tut Ihr da?"

Juliet und Jack fuhren auseinander. Drei Soldaten kamen die Treppen zum Verlies hinunter. Winters Soldaten. Juliet kannte nur den einen: Lieutenant Finch.

"Mrs. Norrington, was tut Ihr hier?"

Sie lächelte so freundlich wie möglich, um ihre Nervosität zu verbergen. Er war nichts anderes als ein eitler Pfau, aber er war Winter's eitler Pfau. Und damit war er durchaus in der Lage, James – und ihr – zu schaden. Wenn nicht persönlich, dann durch Winter oder dessen...lächerliche politische Machenschaften. Dieser Mann konnte James' Karriere ruinieren, nur weil er Lust dazu hatte. Sie wollte ihn auf keinen Fall gegen sich aufbringen, also durfte sie nichts Falsches sagen. 

"Guten Tag, Lieutenant. Ich erfuhr, daß Ihr den berüchtigten Jack Sparrow gefangen habt, und wollte ihn mir mal ansehen."

"Weiß der Commodore davon?"

"Nun...nein! Ich hielt es für unnötig, ihn deswegen zu behelligen, aber ich werde ihm jetzt einen Besuch abstatten und ihm, wenn er Zeit hat, davon erzählen."

Jack blinzelte. Es war wirklich verblüffend, wie schnell sich Juliet in die naive, brave Commodore – Gattin vewandeln konnte. Gesegnet mit einer guten Beobachtungsgabe und einem wachen Verstand, hatte sie schon früh herausgefunden, was von ihr erwartet wurde und wann es besser war, den Mund zu halten.

Der Lieutenant lächelte überlegen und ließ den Blick über Juliet's Körper gleiten. Offenbar gefiel ihm, was er sah. Normalerweise hätte er sie keines zweiten Blickes gewürdigt. Juliet war keine dieser überwältigenden Schönheiten, die automatisch alle Blicke auf sich zogen, aber ein Dekolleté war ein Dekolleté, egal, wessen Kopf auf dessen Hals saß, nicht wahr? 

Ihr Lächeln blieb unverändert, aber sie dachte mit Grauen und Abscheu daran, daß auch der Gouverneur sie ab und zu so betrachtete und daß James nur ein bißchen in "Ungnade" fallen mußte, damit Männer wie Lieutenant Finch und Gouverneur Winter sich ungestraft an ihr vergreifen durften. 

All' diese Gedanken verschloß sie jedoch tief in ihrem Innern und gewährte dem jungen Lieutenant einen großzügigen Blick auf ihr Dekolleté.

"Tut das, Madame," sagte er schließlich. "So ein Verlies ist wirklich kein Ort für eine junge Dame wie Euch."

"Danke, Lieutenant. Ich bin sicher, mein Mann wird Eure Fürsorge mir gegenüber sehr zu schätzen wissen."

Juliet lief an ihm vorbei, die Stufen hinauf, obwohl sie lieber gerannt wäre. Sie hatte irgendwie das dringende Bedürfnis, sich gründlich zu waschen. Murtogg und Mullroy brauchten einen Moment, um zu bemerken, daß sie weg war, aber dann folgten sie ihr hastig.

***************************************************************************************** 

A/N: Ja, es ist etwas kurz, aber wie immer arbeiten wir daran. :) Wünsche, Anträge, Aufträge, Morddrohungen wie immer zu mir! I.


	2. 2 Kapitel

A/N: Tja, nun...Die Reaktionen auf diese Story waren hier im ff.net ja sehr...verhalten. Praktisch nicht vorhanden. Entweder ihr kennt die Story alle schon vom ff.de oder...  
Nein, wir weigern uns zu glauben, daß diese Geschichte hier keinen interessiert! Deswegen: Ein neues Update! I.

2. Kapitel

Commodore James Julian Nathaniel Norrington stand mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen am Fenster und blickte hinaus in die Bucht von Port Royal. Das war mal sein Hafen gewesen. Offiziell der Gouverneur Swann's, aber der hatte sich nie wirklich darum geküm- mert. Er hatte James vertraut und dieser hatte ihn nie enttäuscht, weil sie letztendlich beide dasselbe Ziel gehabt hatten: Frieden und Wohlstand für Port Royal. Jetzt glich der Hafen einem Irrenhaus und es gab praktisch nichts, was James dagegen tun konnte. Es war einfach...unfair! 

Ein leises Klopfen riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ohne sich umzudrehen, fragte er: "Ja, Gillette?"

Ein paar gute Männer hatte James behalten können und Captain Robert Gillette war einer davon. Man konnte sich blind auf ihn verlassen. Er hatte schon als Matrose unter James gedient und sie hatten inzwischen eine so lange gemeinsame Dienstzeit hinter sich, daß es nie vieler Worte bedurfte.

"Mrs. Norrington, Sir."

James gestattete sich ein kurzes Lächeln. Es war keine Liebesheirat gewesen, aber bis jetzt hatte er keine Sekunde bereut. Juliet und er teilten weder Zimmer, noch – und schon gar nicht – Bett, aber im Lauf der letzten drei Jahre hatte sich so etwas wie eine...freundschaftliche Beziehung zwischen ihnen entwickelt. Er mochte und schätzte Juliet sehr und hoffte, daß sie ihm gegenüber ähnlich empfand.

"Ich lasse bitten!"

Er wandte sich um, als Juliet den Raum betrat. 

"Guten Tag, James."

"Guten Tag, Juliet. Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuchs?"

"Genaugenommen ist es nur eine Flucht vor Lieutenant Finch."

James verzog das Gesicht.

"Du lieber Himmel! Gillette!"

"Sir?"

"Erschießt ihn!"

"Ja, Sir."

"Gillette!"

"Sir?"

"Bleibt hier! Wir können den Lieutenant nicht erschießen."

"Natürlich nicht, Sir. Aber für einen Moment habe ich mich wirklich darauf gefreut."

James schmunzelte.

"Danke, Gillette. Ihr könnt gehen."

"Sir. Madame."

Gillette verbeugte sich andeutungsweise, verließ den Raum und schloß die Tür hinter sich. 

"Was gibt es Neues, James?"

Er seufzte leise.

"Du meinst außer Steuererhöhungen, Massenhinrichtungen und politischen Mord? Nichts."

"Ich war bei Jack Sparrow. Pardon! Captain Jack Sparrow."

James rieb sich die Augen.

"Warum?"

"Ich wollte ihn mir mal ansehen. Interessanter Bursche."

"Nicht wahr?"

"Keine Sorge. Ich war nicht alleine. Ich habe Murtogg und Mullroy mitgenommen."

James hob eine Augenbraue.

"Zwei meiner fähigsten Männer also? Tja, dann war meine Sorge wirklich unbegründet. Du warst ja in den besten Händen."

Man konnte die Ironie in seinen Worten nur ahnen.

"Und dann kam ja noch Lieutenant Finch," fügte Juliet hinzu.

"Ah ja. Noch besser. Er ist nicht nur sehr fähig, sondern auch noch überaus gewissenhaft und anständig."

Juliet lächelte leicht. 

"Vor einer knappen Minute wolltest du noch, daß Gillette ihn erschießt."

"Wollte ich das? Du mußt dich verhört haben, Liebes."

"Natürlich."

Er wurde ernst.

"Juliet, hat er dir etwas getan?"

"Finch?"

"Ja."

"Nein."

"Sollte das jemals der Fall sein, bitte sag' es mir. Um alles weitere werde ich mich dann kümmern."

"Danke, James. Das werde ich," antwortete Juliet, wohl wissend, daß sie es nie wirklich tun würde. Natürlich wußte sie nicht genau, was James im Sinn hatte, wenn er sagte, er würde sich um alles weitere kümmern, aber sie konnte es sich vorstellen. Und was immer er dann auch zu tun gedachte, es war zu gefährlich. 

"Wenn du..."

Vor dem Zimmer wurden Stimmen laut und am lautesten war die Gillettes: "Es tut mir leid, Gouverneur, aber Commodore Norrington ist in einer Besprechung. Ihr könnt jetzt nicht zu ihm."

"Mein guter Mann, mir scheint, Euch liegt nicht allzuviel an Eurem Rang."

James und Juliet erstarrten, wenn auch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. 

Da er wußte, daß Gillette Winter aus dem tiefsten Grund seines Herzens verachtete und der junge Captain zu unerfahren war, seine Gefühle vollständig zu verbergen, war James mehr als besorgt wegen seinem ersten Offizier. 

Und Juliet war überaus bewußt, daß Gouverneur Winter... Nun, sie fühlte sich einfach sehr unbehaglich, wenn er anwesend war. Seit sie ein Kind war, fühlte sie sich unbehaglich, wenn sie mit anderen Menschen zu tun hatte. Sie war schon immer mehr eine Einzelgängerin gewesen, aber sie hatte sich in die gehobenere Gesellschaft eingefügt, nachdem Jack sie ihren Adoptiveltern übergeben hatte. Sie hatten ihr Privatlehrer besorgt und ihr beigebracht, wie man sich als Dame angemessen verhielt, auch gegenüber Leuten, die man eigentlich überhaupt nicht mochte, aber dennoch ließen Menschen wie Winter sie immer noch erschauern vor Furcht und Abscheu. 

Sie blickte einen Moment gedankenverloren ins Leere. Das war etwas, das sie an James so faszinierte. Sie hatte sich noch nie unbehaglich gefühlt, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war. Nicht ein einziges Mal. Noch nichtmal als sie sich das erstemal begegnet waren. 

Bevor Gillette etwas sagen konnte, das er den Rest seines Lebens bereut hätte, ging James rasch zur Tür und öffnete sie. 

"Gouverneur! Was kann ich für Euch tun?"

"Commodore! Man sagte mir, Ihr wärt in einer Besprechung."

James zwang sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln.

"Meine Frau wollte gerade gehen."

"Ah! Die reizende Mrs. Norrington." 

"Gouverneur Winter," grüßte Juliet mit gezwungener Höflichkeit und schaffte es irgendwie, ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten. 

Winter nahm ihre Hand und küßte diese überschwenglich. Juliet rettete sich durch ihren Fächer, den sie rasch vor ihr Gesicht hielt als wäre sie beschämt, dabei verzog sie nur angewidert den Mund. Sie konnte Winter's Berührung einfach nicht ertragen. 

"Worum geht es, Sir?" fragte James.

"Habe ich Euch eigentlich schonmal gefragt, warum Ihr einen Captain als "Vorzimmerdame" habt?" wollte Winter wissen.

"Nun, Sir, weil es etwas schwierig ist, einen Captain auf's Wasser zu kriegen, ohne ein Schiff. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hattet Ihr das von Captain Gillette beschlagnahmt, weil Ihr es für außerplanmäßige Warenlieferungen brauchtet. Aber Ihr seid doch nicht deswegen gekommen."

"Nein, in der Tat. Ich habe gehört, daß Jack Sparrow verhaftet wurde."

James ertappte sich dabei, daß er fast korrigiert hätte: "Captain Jack Sparrow", aber er beherrschte sich rechtzeitig und antwortete schlicht: "Ja, Sir."

"Ich sehe keinen Galgen, Commodore."

"Nun, wir haben ihn vor knappen drei Stunden erst verhaftet."

"Es wird auch noch kein Galgen aufgebaut."

"Ich dachte, das hätte Zeit bis morgen. Wir haben auch so schon genug zu tun. Was macht ein Pirat mehr oder weniger schon aus?"

"Er wird gehängt, Commodore, und zwar noch heute! Wenn Ihr das nicht fertig bringt, so bin ich sicher, Lieutenant Finch wird sich gerne darum kümmern."

Selbst auf die Entfernung konnte Juliet erkennen, wie sich James' grau – grüne Augen vor Zorn verdunkelten, aber er war schon zu lange ein Offizier der Royal Navy, um sich so leicht provozieren zu lassen. Sie umklammerte ihren Fächer so fest, daß ihre Fingerknöchel weiß hervor traten. Ja, Jack war ein Pirat und ja, das Britische Gesetz ließ keinen Zweifel daran, wie mit Piraten zu verfahren war, wenn man es schaffte, einen von ihnen zu verhaften, aber... Jack? Gehängt? Sie holte scharf Luft und war gerade dabei, etwas komplett nutzloses und lächerliches zu sagen, als sie gerade noch sah, wie James ihr leicht bedeutete, still zu sein. Winter, der sie natürlich gehört hatte, wandte sich zu ihr um.

"Ist etwas, Mrs. Norrington?"

Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. 

"Nein, ich...Nein. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich...nun...Es ist nur der...das...das Korsett, wißt Ihr?"

Sie lächelte erneut und wedelte geschäftig mit ihrem Fächer. Winter erwiederte das Lächeln. 

"Natürlich. Ich verstehe. Nun, Commodore?"

"Wie Ihr wünscht, Sir. Wenn Ihr mich entschuldigen wollt, dann veranlasse ich sofort alles weitere. Gillette!"

Der junge Captain betrat den Raum.

"Laßt einen Galgen errichten!"

"Ja, Sir."

James wandte sich an Juliet: "Und was deine Tante angeht, so wäre es vielleicht besser, du würdest ihr ein paar Sachen vorbei bringen, bevor es ihr schlechter geht. Ich komme heute Abend etwas später."

Der Ton in seiner Stimme ließ Juliet aufhorchen. Sie sah ihn einen Moment irritiert an, fing sich aber rasch wieder. Was immer er vorhatte, er wollte, daß sie mitspielte. 

"Aber natürlich. Ich werde dir etwas zu Essen warmhalten lassen."

"Eure Tante, Madame?" fragte Winter. "Ist sie denn krank?"

Juliet lächelte.

"Das weiß ich nicht, Gouverneur, aber sie fühlt sich nicht wohl, deshalb wollte ich nach ihr sehen. Aber James hat recht. So ohne alles kann ich nicht bei ihr auftauchen. Ich werde zu Hause noch etwas einpacken und ein paar Sachen auf dem Markt für sie...besorgen...Ja."

"Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun, Juliet?"

"Aber ja."

"Bitte geh' bei Will Turner vorbei und bring' ihm Dasher's Trense. Sie muß dringend repariert werden. Sag' Mr. Turner, ich lasse sie in einer Stunde abholen."

"Natürlich, James. Dann...mache ich mich jetzt wohl besser auf den Weg."

Sie knickste leicht.

"Gouverneur Winter. James."

Sie war schon fast an der Tür als James' Stimme sie aufhielt.

"Juliet?"

"Ja?"

Sie wandte sich zu ihm um. Er trat auf sie zu und umarmte sie leicht. Normalerweise umarmte er sie nie, aber natürlich wußte Winter das nicht. 

"Vielleicht ahnt er etwas," flüsterte er nahezu lautlos, seine Lippen berührten kaum ihre Wange. "Sei vorsichtig."

"Du auch," wisperte sie.

Damit lief sie davon. Wenn sie James richtig verstanden hatte, sollte sie sich schnappen, was sie tragen konnte, und damit in einer Stunde bei Will Turner sein, wo sie sich wiedertreffen wollten. 

Was zum Teufel hatte James bloß vor?

A/N: Ist das wirklich so unspannend??? I.


	3. 3 Kapitel

RavannaVen: aber nach dem ersten Kapitel is es nur immer so schwer schon eine Meinung abzugeben. Da hast Du absolut recht. Entschuldige. :) Vielen Dank für Deinen Review und...hier ist es schon, das nächste Update! 

Megchen: Ich LIEBE deinen James Norrington! Und an Juliets Stelle wäre ich gerne, allerdings wäre das dann bestimmt keine 'platonische' Ehe...lassen wir das ;-)   
lol Wir sind ja erst am Anfang! Abwarten. Vielleicht bleibt's ja nicht ganz so platonisch! gg 

3. Kapitel 

"Gillette, kommt mit!" befahl James, während er schnell die Treppen hinunter ging. 

Er lief an dem überraschten Captain vorbei und griff nach seinem Hut, ohne seinen Schritt dabei auch nur zu verlangsamen. Gillette folgte seinem Vorgesetzen hastig, wohl wissend, daß er jetzt lieber nichts anderes sagte als einfach nur: "Ja, Sir."

Auf der Straße angekommen schlug James die Richtung zum Verlies ein, einen sehr verwunderten Gillette hinter sich. 

"Öffnet die Zelle! Gillette, legt ihm die Eisen an!"

Gillette gehorchte als er langsam begann zu begreifen, was der Commodore plante. 

"Einen Moment mal!" protestierte Finch, der die Treppen herunter getrampelt kam. James wandte sich mit kühlem Blick um.

"Was ist?"

"Was wollt Ihr mit Sparrow?" verlangte der Lieutenant zu wissen, als er – ziemlich dicht vor Norrington – anhielt. Finch versuchte offensichtlich einschüchternd auszusehen, aber da er noch immer nach Atem rang, schlug das gründlich fehl. 

"Gouverneur Winter will ihn hängen sehen. Gleich."

"Der Galgen ist nichtmal halb fertig."

James lächelte süffisant.

"Wozu einen Galgen? Es reichen ein Seil und ein Balken. Raus mit ihm, Gillette!"

"Dürfte ich vielleicht auch noch etwas dazu anmerken?" mischte sich Jack mit sanft schmeichelnder Stimme ein. "Es ist vielleicht besser, mich ganz mit einem ganzen Galgen zu hängen, als nur halb mit einem halben. Ihr könnt Euch doch solange auf ein Pläuschchen zu mir setzen. Wir reden über alte Zeiten, verlorene Schlachten..."

"Ich habe nicht verloren," sagte James ruhig. "Gillette, wir gehen!"

"Vorwärts, Sparrow!"

"Captain Sparrow! Soviel Zeit muß sein."

Der Commodore und die beiden Captains liefen an dem hilflos vor sich hin jammernden Finch vorbei. Er konnte weder Winter's Anordnungen widersprechen und das Hängen einfach stoppen lassen, noch konnte er sich beschweren, daß Norrington seine Pflicht erfüllte. Finch wußte, daß der Commodore irgendetwas vor hatte, aber er wußte nicht, was er dagegen tun konnte. 

"Wenn Ihr mir nicht traut, Lieutenant, fragt nach bei Gouverneur Winter."

James folgte Jack und Gillette. 

Oben angekommen liefen sie zügig, aber nicht übertrieben schnell über einen freien Platz, Richtung Dorfschmiede.

"Ich zähle hier viele Balken, Commodore," sagte Jack. "Sucht Ihr einen besonders schönen für mich?"

"Seid still!"

"Nun, das ist ja auch das mindeste, was Ihr für mich tun könnt, nicht wahr? Nach allem, was passiert ist. So wie ich Euch geholfen habe..."

"Es spricht eigentlich nichts dagegen, daß wir ihn gleich hier erschießen, oder, Sir?" erkundigte sich Gillette.

James unterdrückte ein Lächeln.

"Nein, eigentlich nicht, Captain."

Sie machten in einer unbelebten Seitengasse halt.

"Ah...Moment!" Jack wurde nun doch etwas unwohl. Bis jetzt hatte er den Commodore immer recht gut einschätzen können. "Ihr wollt doch nicht wirklich..."

James zog seine Waffe und richtete sie auf den mehr als verblüfften Gillette.

"Verschwindet!"

"Sir, was...?"

"Gillette, Ihr seid ein fähiger Captain und ich glaube, ich darf es wagen, Euch als guten Freund zu betrachten. Ich bin gerade im Begriff, einen Akt der Piraterie zu begehen, aber es besteht kein Grund, Euch da mit hineinzuziehen. Ihr habt noch eine glänzende Karriere vor Euch. Verschwindet! Ich habe Euch mit Waffengewalt dazu gezwungen, einem Verbrecher zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Niemand wird Euch anklagen."

Der Captain überlegte einen Moment.

"Nein, Sir."

"Gillette,..."

"Eure Worte ehren mich, Sir, und ich bin nicht sicher, ob eine so hohe Meinung von mir gerechtfertig ist. Wir dienen schon so lange zusammen, Sir, und bis jetzt hatte alles, was Ihr je getan habt, Hand und Fuß. Auch wenn ich Eure Vorgehensweise nicht immer verstehe, so habt Ihr mich doch nie enttäuscht. Ich vertraue Euch. Mit meinem Leben. Und egal, wo Ihr hingeht, ich werde Euch folgen."

"Gillette, überlegt Euch das gut! In den Augen Großbritanniens begehen wir damit Hochverrat."

"Dann soll es so sein."

James sah ihn lange an, dann steckte er die Pistole ein.

"Informiert so viele Leute wie ihr finden könnt, Gillette! Unsere Leute! Macht ihnen klar, worauf sie sich einlassen! Ich verurteile niemanden, wenn er hierbleiben möchte. Wir sammeln uns bei Will Turner."

"Aye, Sir!"

"Fürchtegott, Ihr seid der wunderlichste Pirat, den ich je gesehen hab'," brachte Jack mit einem Grinsen hervor und musterte James von oben bis unten. "Und ich dacht immer, ihr würdet der englischen Fahne dienen, bis Ihr klein und schrumpelig seid und diese gräßlichen Perücken endlich aus der Mode gekommen sind. Stattdessen bietet Ihr mir an, mir auf meinem Schiff zu dienen. Ich bin gerührt."

Er wischte sich eine nicht vorhandene Träne aus den Augenwinkeln. James sah ihn kühl an. 

"Wer hat etwas von Eurem Schiff gesagt, Pirat? Ich biete Euch gar nichts an. Ich bringe Euch zurück zur Black Pearl und dann bete ich zu Gott, daß ich Euch nie wiedersehen werde."

"Und was passiert mit Port Royal? Mit Gouverneur Winter?"

"Das ist allein meine Sache. Haltet Euch da raus! Ich bin vielleicht kein Offizier der Krone mehr, aber ich bin noch lange nicht wie Ihr!"

Jack beugte sich so weit zu ihm, daß ihre Nasen sich fast berührten.

"Gebt es doch endlich zu! Im Grunde Eures Herzens liebt Ihr mich. Ihr habt die Piraten doch nur so hart verfolgt, weil tief drinnen in Eurem Herzen auch ein kleiner – perücketragender – Pirat – lebt!"

Er tippte bei jedem einzelnen Wort gegen die Brust des Commodores. Dann wandte er sich mit einer weichen Schlenkerbewegung auf dem Absatz um und sah James über die Schulter hinweg fragend an. 

"Gehen wir?"

James erwog einen kurzen Moment lang, ihn doch einfach kurzerhand zu erschießen.

"Bleibt stehen!"

Die Worte waren nichtmal besonders laut, aber in ihnen schwang ein so elementarer Zorn mit, daß Jack es diesmal vorzog, doch lieber zu gehorchen. James atmete tief durch. Er schob sich an Jack vorbei und spähte vorsichtig aus der Gasse. Keine Soldaten zu sehen.

"Jetzt gehen wir. Los! Vorwärts!"

"Es käme mir auch nie in den Sinn, rückwärts zu gehen."

James warf ihm einen entnervten Blick zu und Jack zuckte nur die Schultern.

"Naja."

Sie setzten sich fast zeitgleich in Bewegung und eilten die menschenleere Gasse entlang. Die gerade einsetzende Dämmerung gab ihnen ein wenig Schutz vor neugierigen Blicken und schon bald hatten sie unentdeckt die Schmiede erreicht. James wollte die Tür öffnen, doch seine Finger griffen ins Leere und sie sahen sich einem völlig verdutzten Will Turner gegen-über, der von einem zum anderen blickte und nicht verstand, was er da sah. 

"Ja, du hast es begriffen!" strahlte Jack. "Sie wollen mich hier hängen. Können wir reinkommen?"

James wartete erst gar nicht eine Antwort ab, sondern schob Jack und Will einfach zusammen in den Raum, sodaß sie mit den Nasen zusammen stießen. 

"Küßchen gibt's später," murmelte Jack und schlüpfte an Will vorbei, während James die Tür hinter ihnen verschloß.

"Ich...ich wollte gerade zu deiner Rettung eilen," meinte Will nur, immer noch total verwirrt. "Was ist passiert?"

"Der edle Fürchtegott vom Gemüsemarkt ist dir zuvor gekommen."

"Wenn schon, dann bitte Commodore Fürchtegott vom Gemüsemarkt," sagte James trocken. Einen Moment lang konnte Jack ihn nur völlig entgeistert anstarren. Will nutze die Gunst des Augenblicks und fragte: "Ah...was?"

Jack fing sich wieder.

"Was ich damit sagen will, ist..." 

Jack lief hinüber zum Amboß und ging davor in die Knie, um die Kette seiner Handschellen darüber zu spannen. Er nickte Will auffordernd zu und der ergriff stirnrunzelnd einen seiner Schmiedehammer und einen Meißel. 

"Ja?" fragte er, bevor er sich ans Werk machte. 

"...daß du jetzt nicht weniger als zwei Piraten bereitwillig in dein Haus aufgenommen hast." Jack nickte ihm erneut auffordernd zu, doch Will sah nun den Commodore überrascht an. 

"Ihr habt gemeutert?"

"So würde ich das vielleicht noch nicht formulieren, denn meutern kann man ja nur auf einem Schiff, aber man könnte sagen, ich bin...desertiert. Außerdem habe ich einem Verbrecher zur Flucht verholfen und stifte meine Männer zu einer Art...stillen Revolution an. Mit anderen Worten, Sparrow hat durchaus recht. Ich bin mehr oder weniger ein Pirat."

"Und was habt Ihr jetzt vor?"

"Ich verlasse erstmal Port Royal, mit allen, die mit wollen."

"Und dann?"

"Und dann überlege ich mir, wie ich Gouverneur Winter zum Teufel jagen kann."

"Ah, Will," mischte sich Jack etwas ungeduldig ein. "Würdest du vielleicht...?" 

Er wies mit dem Kinn auf die Kette seiner Handschellen. Will setzte den Meißel an und hob die Hand mit dem Hammer, ließ sie dann aber wieder nachdenklich sinken.

"Ihr wollt Port Royal also verlassen. Wollt Ihr damit sagen, daß Ihr auch noch ein Schiff kapern wollt?" fragte er James mit einem leichten Grinsen.

"Nein." James lächelte dünn. "Das überlasse ich Euch."

"Mir?" Will sah ihn unschuldig an. "Was bringt Euch auf die Idee, ich würde Euch begleiten?"

James verschränkte die Hände auf dem Rücken und wandte sich ab.

"Nun, Ihr könnt natürlich auch in Port Royal bleiben und Eure Waffenlieferungen mit Winter aushandeln."

"Will!" rief Jack. "Erlöse mich von diesen Ketten oder ich schwöre dir, ich erwürge dich damit!"

Will hob den Hammer erneut, doch auch diesesmal hielt er in der Bewegung inne. 

"Mir fällt gerade ein, wenn ich das tue, dann werde ich mit euch mitkommen müssen. Denn dann habe ich einem Piraten auch noch zur Flucht verholfen."

"Und das kannst du natürlich nicht mit deinem Gewissen vereinbaren, bla, bla," brummte Jack. "Könntest du jetzt bitte endlich dein Leben ruinieren wie du es schonmal getan hast?"

Will grinste breit und Funken stoben, als die Kette gespaltet wurde.

"Willkommen zurück in der Welt der Piraten!" rief Jack fröhlich und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Ich hab' dich schon beinahe vermißt."

A/N: Für alle Reviews sind wir wirklich dankbar. Kritik ist natürlich auch willkommen. I.


	4. 4 Kapitel

A/N:

Manu: Freut uns, daß die Story Dir gefällt. Und...Ja, Norrie, Jack und Will, das hat was. :)

Megchen: Danke, Du treue Seele! :) Ich liebe Deine Reviews! (Und Jen bestimmt auch. :) Gouverneur Swann ist mit Elizabeth zurück nach England gefahren. Ich hatte den Eindruck, wir hätten das irgendwo erwähnt. Sorry. lol Wir daten nur deswegen so schnell up, weil wir das alles schon abgetippt haben! Warte mal ab, bis wir die nächsten Kapitel erst ausdenken müssen! Und schreiben. Und hin-und herkorrigieren! Da geht das dann alles etwas langsamer. g

chrissy9: Vielen, vielen Dank. Wir geben uns Mühe. :)

Ravanna Ven: Danke! strahlt Hier das nächste Update. Wir hoffen, es gefällt Dir auch weiterhin. :)

4. Kapitel

"Los, komm schon! Oder willst du, daß man uns erwischt?"

"Du bist witzig! Weißt du eigentlich, wie schwer dieses blöde Ding ist?"

Marian sah ihren Bruder vorwurfsvoll an, während sie sich abmühte, die schwere Truhe, in der ihre Herrin einige Wertgegenstände aufbewahrte, zu der kleinen Kammer herüberzuziehen, die momentan als erweiterter Kleiderschrank diente.

"Wenn du mir helfen würdest, würde es viel schneller gehen."

"Hey, du hast selbst gesagt, daß du nicht genau weißt, wann sie wiederkommt. Es ist einfach besser, wenn sie mich nicht gleich sieht, wenn sie ins Zimmer kommt."

Er wischte sich ungeduldig einen seidenen, spitzenverzierten Ärmel aus dem Gesicht und drückte die bauschigen Röcke, die ihn von allen Seiten bedrängten, zurück.

"Weißt du, solche Ideen kannst auch nur du haben," brummte Marian und zog die Truhe noch einmal kräftig heran, sodaß nun auch Dominic zupacken konnte, ohne Gefahr zu laufen entdeckt zu werden.

"Hey, wo ich schonmal hier bin, kann ich doch schonmal was mitnehmen," äffte sie ihn nach und gab der Truhe einen letzten Schubs, um gleich die Tür hinter ihnen zu schließen. Das einzige Licht, das jetzt noch zu ihnen vordrang, war das Licht, das durch die Spalten der Tür fiel.

"Das war die dümmste Idee, die du je hattest."

Sie konnte sehen, wie sich im Dunkeln ein Finger hob.

"Das stimmt so nicht ganz. Erinnere dich an die Sache mit dem Wirtshaus in Everton..."

"Meine Güte, Dom, du brauchst mich nicht daran zu erinnern, daß du deinen Verstand manchmal irgendwo im linken Zeh vergräbst! Ich weiß das. Deswegen plane ich ja auch meistens unser Vorgehen. Und meiner Meinung nach, ist es dafür noch zu früh."

"Und meiner Meinung nach, werden wir bald leer ausgehen, wenn wir uns nicht beeilen," erwiderte Dominic und zog eine Art Schlüsselbund aus einer seiner Westentaschen. Er ging in die Knie und versuchte den passenden Dietrich für das Schloss der Truhe zu finden.

"Dieser Winter ist eindeutig ein Wahnsinniger. Der ruiniert ganz Port Royal und wenn die Leute hier kein Geld mehr haben, werden auch die Adeligen hier bald ein paar Probleme kriegen. Vielleicht ziehen sie sogar weg – und was machen wir dann??"

"Mitziehen?"

"Mitziehen?! Du spinnst wohl! Wie kannst du es nur so lange in der Gesellschaft von solchen..." Er versuchte, ein passendes Wort zu finden. "...Ratten aushalten?"

"Och, Mrs. Norrington ist eigentlich ganz nett. Sie ist, glaub' ich, sogar mein Alter und..."

"Das ist mir doch egal," brummte Dominic, während er den nächsten Dietrich ausprobierte. "Auf jeden Fall ist eines klar: Lange geht das hier mit dem Gouverneur nicht gut. Den Leuten reicht es langsam. Will sagt, er versteht so und so nicht, warum der Commodore nicht schon längst gemeutert hat. So ein Verrückter sollte von der nächstbesten Klippe geworfen werden."

"Will sagt, Will sagt! Weißt du, wie egal es mir ist, was dieser Moralapostel von Schmied von sich gibt?" zischte Marian. "Wo sind denn plötzlich seine ach so edlen Grundsätze hin? Meuterei? Mord? Da verlangt er aber ganz schön viel für jemanden, der sich sonst so rechtschaffen gibt. Soll er's doch selber machen, der starke Held! Er kann ja den Piraten anheuern, den sie letztens geschnappt haben. Die gäben bestimmt ein tolles Gespann ab!"

Sie mußte lachen.

"Ich bin jedenfalls seiner Meinung," brummte Dominic und sah sie böse an. "Winter verdient den Tod. Ihn sollten sie statt des Piraten hinrichten. Und ich glaube genau so wie Will, daß Norrington bald der Kragen platzt."

"Du meinst also, dieser perücketragende, gepuderte Schlappschwanz lehnt sich gegen Winter auf? Gegen das Britische Empire?"

Wieder ließ sie ein Lachen vernehmen, nur noch eine Spur verächtlicher.

"Ich glaube, du verkennst den Mann ein wenig. Der ist eine Kämpfernatur," sagte Dominic, geflissentlich über das weitere Gekicher seiner Schwester hinwegsehend. "Lach' nur! Du wirst schon sehen! Irgendwas passiert – und wenn sie einfach nur wegziehen. Und bis dahin sollten wir dafür gesorgt haben, daß wir nicht leer ausgehen."

Mit diesen Worten öffnete er nun endlich das Schloß und erstarrte.

"Kleider?"

Marian stieß ihn zur Seite und griff in die Kiste, um die kostbaren Stoffe zur Seite zu ziehen.

"Die liegen doch nur drüber," murmelte sie und entblößte eine Reihe von glänzendem Silberbesteck. "Sie hat gesagt, sie braucht es momentan nicht, da Mr. Norrington über ein eigenes verfügt. Deswegen habe ich es in der Truhe versteckt."

Sie nahm alles vorsichtig heraus und ließ es in den Beutel gleiten, in dem Dominic die Waffen verstaut hatte, die ihm zum Bearbeiten mitgegeben worden waren.

"Und die Kerzenständer?" fragte Dominic mit vor Gier blitzenden Augen.

Marian zog eine Grimasse.

"Wo willst du die verstauen, hm? Unter deinem Hut? Oder in den Stiefeln? Die sind ein bißchen sperrig, oder?"

Dominic zuckte die Schultern und stand auf, während seine Schwester eine kleinere Truhe aus der Kiste hob und sie mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen öffnete.

"Wow!" stieß Dominic hervor, als er den glitzernden Schmuck darin betrachtete. "Perlen!"

"Ja. Und das hier ist sogar ein Diamant." Sie wies auf einen Ring, der zwischen den anderen Schätzen lag. "Alles geerbt. Von einer entfernten Tante. Das trägt sie manchmal zu feierlichen Anlässen, aber sie sagt, sie fühlt sich nicht wohl, wenn sie so "bepackt" ist. Jaja, auch die Reichen haben ihre Last zu tragen."

"Na, da wollen wir ihnen doch mal unter die Arme greifen und sie ein wenig erleichtern," grinste Dominic und öffnete erneut den Beutel, sodaß seine Schwester die kostbare Beute hineinschütten konnte.

"Die Reichen geben den Armen – so soll es doch sein," meinte er, immer noch grinsend, während Marian die Truhe wieder verschloß und unter die Röcke schob, sodaß sie einigermaßen verborgen war.

Dominic schulterte den nun ziemlich schweren Beutel und sah seine Schwester fragend an.

"Wie gehen wir weiter vor?"

"Also, wenn alles wie immer läuft, dann machen sie gegen neun Uhr abends wieder ihren Abendspaziergang. Du kommst diesesmal mit dem Eselskarren und bringst die fertigen Schwerter. Dann nehmen wir alles mit, was wir tragen können und verschwinden, bevor irgendjemand etwas merkt."

"Und was ist mit Plan B?"

"Du meinst die Entführung von Mrs. Norrington? Das schaffen wir nicht. So etwas muß gut geplant werden und du hast es ja plötzlich so eilig."

"Auch gut. Siehst du nach, ob die Luft rein ist?"

Sie nickte nur und öffnete vorsichtig die Kammer. Dann durchquerte sie leise das Zimmer und lauschte an der Tür. Alles schien still zu sein. Sie wandte sich um und winkte Dominic heran. Als sie aus dem Zimmer traten, war tatsächlich niemand zu sehen. Marian begleitete ihren Bruder zur Haustür, nun munter über belanglose Themen redend, damit niemand Verdacht schöpfen konnte. Doch gerade als sie die schwere Eichentür öffnen wollte, wurde diese schon aufgestoßen und sie starrte überrascht in das angespannte Gesicht ihrer Herrin.

"Nehmt alles, was ihr tragen könnt, aber nicht mehr!" befahl Juliet sofort. "Nur das Nötigste: Waffen, ein paar Kleider, Geld! Marian, bring' mir bitte meinen Schmuck!"

"Was...was ist denn los?" fragte Dominic irritiert.

"Ich weiß es nicht," gestand Juliet nachdenklich. "Aber wir müssen weg."

Marian kam mit dem Schmuck, den sie nicht eingepackt hatte, und Juliet legte ihn an. Komplett. Auch wenn die Zusammenstellung mehr als albern aussah.

"Madame?" fragte Marian.

"Wir müssen zu Will Turner," sagte Juliet. "Schnell! Alles, was uns behindert, bleibt hier! Sobald wir in der Schmiede sind, seid ihr frei und könnt tun, was ihr wollt, ihr habt mein Wort. Das ist der letzte Auftrag, den ich euch gebe. Und jetzt los! Die Zeit wird knapp."

"Welche Kleider?"

"Einfache! Praktische! Nichts Auffälliges!"

"Und Euer Mann?"

"Zivil! Keine Uniformen! Beeilt euch!"

Dominic und Marian sahen sich kurz an und stürmten dann die Treppe zu den Schlafgemächern hinauf.

"Das Zimmer!" kommandierte Marian und stieß die Tür zu Norrington's Zimmer auf, um selber zum Zimmer ihrer Herrin zu laufen. Es dauerte nicht länger als ein paar Minuten, bis sie alles Nötige zusammengepackt und in die Eingangshalle geschleppt hatten. Auch Juliet erschien wieder, beladen mit einem größeren Beutel. Sie wirkte immer noch sehr gehetzt, aber auch sehr entschlossen.

"Fertig?" fragte sie knapp.

Marian nickte nur. Sie fühlte sich äußerst unwohl in ihrer Haut. Schließlich trug ihr Bruder noch das Diebesgut bei sich und irgendwie geriet alles außer Kontrolle.

"Madame, darf ich fragen, was passiert ist?" erkundigte sie sich zögerlich, als sie alle schwer bepackt und so unauffällig wie möglich das große Haus der Norringtons verließen.

"Ich glaube, in diesem Moment ist mein Mann mit Captain Gillette und Captain Jack Sparrow unterwegs zu Will Turner. Wir verlassen Port Royal. Davon abgesehen, weiß ich nicht mehr als ihr. Achtung!"

Sie liefen in eine Seitengasse, als ein Trupp von Winter's Soldaten auf sie zusteuerte. Juliet glaubte nicht, daß sie bereits nach ihnen suchten, aber wie sollte sie einleuchtend ihren vollbepackten Zustand erklären, ohne Mißtrauen zu erregen?

"Captain Jack Sparrow?" wiederholte Marian leise, als die Soldaten vorbeigezogen und sie selbst schon einige Meter weitergelaufen waren.

"Ist das nicht dieser Pirat, den sie erst vor kurzem gefangen haben? Stellt sich Commodore Norrington gegen den Gouverneur?"

"Sieht so aus, oder?" mischte sich Dominic ein und bedachte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen. Sie schielte ihn genervt an.

"Ja, es ist der Pirat," antwortete Juliet. "James kann ihn nicht wirklich gut leiden – vielleicht ist er auch einfach nur neidisch auf Jack's Freiheit – aber auf jeden Fall will er wohl nicht, daß er stirbt. Ich kann nur ahnen, was James vor hat, aber was auch immer, wir haben wenig Zeit."

Sie eilten wortlos weiter, jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft. Marian begann langsam zu schwitzen. Wenn sie die Schmiede erreicht hatten, würde Will Turner ihrem Bruder vielleicht den Beutel abnehmen, um zu sehen, welche Waffen neu geschmiedet werden sollten, und dann würden sie auffliegen. Vielleicht würde Norrington sie beide sofort erschießen? Sie hatten ja keine Zeit für eine Verhandlung...Marian schüttelte sich. Nein, sie durfte nicht immer so negativ denken. Wahrscheinlich war der Beutel mit den Schwertern das letzte, woran Will Turner wohl dachte, wenn sie die Schmiede erreichten. Sie mußten schließlich so schnell wie möglich ihre Flucht planen, da blieb gar keine Zeit, um über prall gefüllte Beutel nachzudenken. Sie konnten in der Aufregung ganz gewiß unauffällig verschwinden. Mit diesem beruhigenden Gedanken folgte Marian ihrer Herrin in die Gasse, in der sich die Schmiede befand.

A/N: Und???? I.


	5. 5 Kapitel

A/N: Und weiter geht's! :) Megchen, wie immer vielen Dank. Deine Reviews sind immer wieder ein Lichtblick. I.

5. Kapitel

Juliet klopfte an die Tür von William Turner's Schmiede.

"Ja?"

"Will, ich bin es! Juliet!"

Die Tür ging auf und Juliet huschte hinein. Sie merkte, daß ihr etwas fehlte, und lief wieder nach draußen.

"Jetzt kommt schon!"

Sie nahm Dominic an der Hand und zerrte ihn in den Raum. Marian folgte zögernd. Sie sahen sich von einer ganzen Horde Soldaten umringt, die grimmig und entschlossen schwiegen. Gillette hatte jeden mitgebracht, der auch nur ansatzweise etwas gegen Winter hatte.

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte James und Will meinte so etwas wie Erleichterung in seiner Stimme zu hören, aber er kannte James nicht so gut. Vielleicht hatte er sich geirrt.

"Ja," sagte Juliet. "Wir haben nur das nötigste mitgenommen. Dominic und Marian haben mir geholfen. Ich habe versprochen, daß sie gehen können, falls sie das möchten."

James sah die beiden ernst an.

"Wenn ihr gehen wollt, solltet ihr euch beeilen. Wenn Winter heraus bekommt, was hier vor sich geht, wird er versuchen jeden zu verhören, der mit uns in Kontakt stand."

Marian nickte schnell und ergriff ihren Bruder am Arm.

"Der Commodore hat recht. Wir sollten uns beeilen. Komm schon!"

Doch ihr Bruder bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle. Sein Blick war auf Will gerichtet.

"Was wirst du tun?"

"Ich denke, nachdem sich alle Revolutionäre in meiner Schmiede versteckt haben, wird diese wohl nicht mehr sehr lange existieren. Ich werde mich für einige Zeit Jack anschließen müssen, wie es aussieht."

"Er bekennt sich endlich dazu, daß er ein waschechter Pirat ist," ergriff Jack das Wort und legte ihm brüderlich und nicht ohne Stolz einen Arm um die Schultern. Sein Blick streifte kurz die beiden Personen vor ihm.

"Aus dir könnte man bestimmt auch einen ganz anständigen Piraten machen," sagte er zu Dominic und zu Marian's Verärgerung grinste ihr Bruder geschmeichelt.

"Anständig und Pirat paßt ja wohl kaum zusammen," versetzte Marian trotzig und zog erneut, ohne Erfolg, an Dominic's Arm. "Und wir werden auf keinen Fall mit Euch kommen."

"Doch, das werden wir," gab ihr Bruder bestimmt zurück. "Hier zu bleiben wäre glatter Selbstmord. Wir haben keine Pferde und zu Fuß sind wir einfach zu langsam."

Jack Sparrow nickte zustimmend.

"Da hat er recht. Auf einem Piratenschiff seid ihr allemal besser aufgehoben als hier, in Port Winter. Vertraut mir! Ich bin wirklicht ein anständiger Pirat. Jedenfalls manchmal. Fragt Will!"

Dominic sah zu seinem "Chef" und Will grinste jungenhaft.

"Nun, Captain Sparrow hat zwar einige Charakterfehler, aber er hat mich noch nicht umgebracht, falls euch das hilft. Jedenfalls gehe ich lieber mit ihm und Commodore Norrington, als hier zu bleiben."

"Und wir auch," sagte Dominic.

"Was?" fauchte Marian.

James ergriff Juliet sachte am Handgelenk und zog sie ein wenig zur Seite. Der Streit interessierte ihn nicht. Sie hatten wichtigeres zu tun.

"Du siehst," sein Blick wanderte über den zahlreichen und absolut nicht zusammenpassenden Schmuck, "glänzend aus."

"Danke. So war er am einfachsten zu transportieren."

"Ja. – Juliet, kannst du mir erklären, warum Sparrow mich "Fürchtegott" nennt?"

Juliet riß die Augen auf.

"Fürch...?? Ich...Ja. Ja, das kann ich durchaus."

Sie schilderte ihm kurz den Dialog im Verlies, wobei sie alles "Persönliche" ausließ.

"Anscheinend hat es ihm gefallen," schloß sie.

James seufzte.

"Ja, anscheinend. Na schön!"

Seine Schultern strafften sich wieder ein wenig. Es konnte ihm nicht egaler sein, wie dieser Pirat ihn nannte.

"Sobald diese beiden Streithähne sich geeinigt haben, machen wir uns auf den Weg zur "Intrepid". Ich gehe mit Gillette und drei anderen an Deck und du gehst bitte mit den anderen einen...etwas umständlicheren Weg. Halte dich in der Nähe von Murtogg und Mullroy! Sie sind...nicht gerade die Klügsten, aber vielleicht haben sie gerade deshalb stets das Glück der Dummen auf ihrer Seite. Falls irgendwas geschieht, wirst du da sicher sein."

"Es wird nichts geschehen, James," lächelte sie. "Wir kommen schon von hier weg. Was hast du vor?"

"Bis jetzt habe ich nur eine ungefähre Vorstellung, Juliet."

"Der ich mit etwas Kreativität nachgeholfen habe," setzte Jack hinzu, dem der Streit der beiden Geschwister zu langweilig geworden war, und er deshalb beschlossen hatte, seinem Lieblingsfeind etwas Gesellschaft zu leisten.

"Dieser Plan ist todsicher - für Piraten. Kommandanten tun sich mit so etwas Unkonventionellem natürlich immer etwas schwerer. Haltet Euch einfach nur an Captain Jack Sparrow, Mylady, und Euch wird nichts geschehen."

Er zwinkerte seiner Cousine zu und setzte sein strahlendstes Lächeln auf.

"Was ist, Fürchtegott, wollen wir die Gruppen ein wenig sortieren?"

James sah Juliet fast gelangweilt an.

"Du kommst ihm nicht zu nahe, oder?"

"Aber nein, James." Sie lächelte. "Ich werde tun, was du gesagt hast."

"Danke. Ich..."sortiere" dann mal die "Gruppen"."

James ignorierte Jack völlig.

"Gillette, Wilkinson, McGregor und Spencer, Ihr kommt mit mir! Alle anderen...," er atmete einmal tief durch, so als kostete es ihn eine ziemliche Überwindung, die folgenden Worte auszusprechen, "...unterliegen der Befehlsgewalt von Captain Jack Sparrow, bis wir uns alle auf der "Intrepid" eingefunden haben."

Jack strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

"Wäre da für den Moment nicht Commodore Jack Sparrow besser angebracht?"

"Übertreibt es nicht, Sparrow!" sagte James, schon auf dem Weg zur Tür. "Ich könnte Euch immer noch einfach erschießen."

Er verschwand mit seinen Leuten in der Nacht. Juliet lächelte.

"Ihr macht Euch besser auch auf den Weg, Captain Sparrow."

Damit lief sie zu Will, Dom und Marian.

"Seid ihr zu einer Einigung gelangt?"

"Wir fahren mit. Wenigstens bis zum nächsten Hafen," erklärte Dominic.

"Bestimmt nur bis zum nächsten Hafen," korrigierte Marian ihn verärgert, sah dann aber Juliet wesentlich freundlicher an. "Sie hatten einfach die besseren Argumente."

"Prima!" ließ sich Jack wieder vernehmen. "Die Piratenzunft hat heute wirklich einen regen Zulauf. So einen Spaß hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr. Und es scheint immer besser zu werden. Also los! Holen wir uns das Bötchen!"

A/N: :) Wir hoffen, es gefällt euch allen noch. I.


	6. 6 Kapitel

A/N:

Megchen: Da bin ich jetzt aber mal gespannt, wie weit die beiden mitfahren werden und wie Governor Winter darauf reagieren wird, wenn plötzlich ein Großteil seiner Untergebener und ein Gefangener in Port Royal fehlen! Da hilft nur eins: weiterschreiben ;-) 

breit grinst

RavannaVen: hey du, sorry dass ich erst jetzt reviewe (bzw, dass du zum letzten Kapitel keine Rückmeldung von mir bekommen hast), aber ich habs irgendwie verpeilt (wie so einiges in letzter Zeit übrigens). 

Kein Problem. :) Hauptsache, Du liest überhaupt weiter. Egal, wann!

Ich finde die Geschichte echt klasse. Obwohl einige (z.B. Norrinton) doch ziemlich von den gewohnten Bahnen abweichen, erscheinen sie nicht OOC. Das muss man erstmal hinkriegen. :-) 

VIELEN Dank! Ein schöneres Kompliment hättest Du uns nicht machen können. Gerade ich habe ab und zu echt Schwierigkeiten damit, im Charakter zu bleiben. Ist gar nicht so einfach, das kann ich Dir flüstern!

Du hast ohnehin ziemlich interessante Chars eingebaut. 

Danke. Wir zittern immer wieder, ob die "Neuen" gut ankommen oder nicht. Schön, daß sie Dir gefallen.

Telepmauriel: Bisher gefällt es mir wirklich richtig gut und ich hoffe mal, ich muss nicht zu lange auf das nächste Kapitel warten ;) 

Hallo! :) Es freut uns, daß Dir unsere Story gefällt. Und ich kann nur nochmal wiederholen, was ich die ganze Zeit schon allen hier erzähle: Wir geben uns Mühe, aber leider haben wir nicht so viel Zeit wie wir gerne hätten! Wenn es also mal ein bißchen länger dauert, bitte nicht sauer sein.

Und jetzt auf zu neuen (Un-) Taten! :) I.

* * *

6. Kapitel

Captain Jack Sparrow als ihren Befehlshaber anzuerkennen, schien den Soldaten mehr als schwer zu fallen. Doch sie rissen sich Commodore Norrington zuliebe zusammen, denn sie wussten, wie viel davon abhing, dass alles möglichst reibungslos vonstatten ging. Dennoch konnten einige sich das ein oder andere Murren oder Zähneknirschen nicht verkneifen. Lediglich Murtogg und Mullroy schien es nichts auszumachen, dem Piraten auf Schritt und Tritt zu folgen. Sie waren die einzigen, die Jack so etwas wie stille Bewunderung entgegenbrachten.

Und dann war da noch Will, den eine enge Freundschaft mit dem Piraten zu verbinden schien, denn die beiden waren derart gut aufeinander eingespielt, dass sie kaum ein Wort brauchten, um sich zu verständigen. Ein Blick oder ein kurzes Handzeichen genügte und jeder von beiden wusste, was der andere meinte oder wollte.

Marian fragte sich, was wohl die beiden einst zusammengeführt hatte, denn unterschiedlicher konnten sie gar nicht sein. Soweit sie Will kannte oder auch von ihm gehört hatte, war er ein sehr prinzipientreuer, anständiger, junger Mann, der sehr viel auf moralische Werte und edle Gesinnung gab und er wusste sich dafür einzusetzen und zu kämpfen. Dieser Jack Sparrow jedoch schien durch und durch durchtrieben zu sein. Marian bezweifelte, dass es für ihn überhaupt Werte gab, an denen es sich lohnte festzuhalten, dass diese dann irgendetwas mit Tugend und Moral zu tun hatten, stand völlig außer Frage. Allein seine äußere Erscheinung ließ darauf schließen, dass er eine Mensch war, der sich gern gehen ließ. Von seinem unbändigen Haarwuchs und den funkelnden schwarzen Augen bis zu den weiten Schaftstiefeln war er ganz und gar Pirat und ihm war anzusehen, dass er das wilde, ungezügelte Leben in den vollsten Zügen genoss. Er stand für das, was Menschen wie Will Turner eigentlich zutiefst verabscheuen mussten: rücksichtsloser, ausgelebter Egoismus; ein Leben, dass das Wohlergehen anderer nur einschloss, wenn das eigene nicht gefährdet war.

Dennoch bestand da ein festes Band der Freundschaft zwischen diesen Männern und Marian hatte sogar den Eindruck, dass Will verändert war, seit er die Gesellschaft von Jack Sparrow genoss. Er wirkte nicht mehr so verkrampft anständig und brav, sondern hatte plötzlich ein kämpferisches, fast rebellisches Funkeln in den Augen, das Marian noch nie zuvor bei ihm entdeckt hatte.

Welche Geschichte auch immer diese Männer verband, sie nahm sich vor, ihr auf die Spur zu kommen. Vielleicht konnte sie daraus ein Vorteil für sich selbst gewinnen.

Marian war so tief in ihre Gedanken versunken, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie ihr Trupp an einer Ecke zum Stehen kam. Sie stieß mit ihrer Nase schmerzhaft gegen den Rücken ihres Bruders.

"Pass doch auf!" brummte der ihr zu und wandte sich wieder zu Jack Sparrow um, der den Männern etwas erklärte.

Marian hielt sich die schmerzende Nase und widerstand der Versuchung, ihrem Bruder einfach in den Hintern zu treten.

"...deswegen besser, wenn Will und ich vorlaufen, um nachzusehen, ob die Luft rein ist", sagte Jack gerade. "Wir geben euch dann ein Zeichen."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Marian, wo sie waren. Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt lag die Brücke, die zu den Anlegestellen der großen Schiffe führte. Sie mussten nur die gut beleuchtete Straße überqueren, um dorthin zu gelangen und sich also für einen kurzen Moment der Gefahr aussetzen, entdeckt zu werden.

Sie hielt automatisch die Luft an, als Will und Jack aus dem Schutz der dunklen Gasse huschten und für wenige Sekunden gut sichtbar über die Straße eilten, um dann im Graben unter der Brücke zu verschwinden. Alles blieb ruhig und Marian atmete erleichtert aus.

Es dauerte nicht lange und das erwartete Signal ertönte. Der restliche Trupp setzte sich sofort in Bewegung. Marians Herz klopfte zum Zerspringen, als auch sie die Straße überquerten, doch schließlich gelang es ihnen, zu Will und Jack zu stoßen, ohne bemerkt zu werden.

Das Blitzen von Goldzähnen in der Dunkelheit, sagte ihr, daß der Pirat schon wieder grinste.

"Sehr schön, sehr schön", murmelte er. "Aus euch mache ich noch richtig gute Piraten!"

Ein missbilligendes Gebrumme tönte durch die Menge.

"Ja,ja, ich weiß, das dauert seine Zeit. Seid nicht so ungeduldig!" Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Wir werden jetzt Folgendes tun: Jeweils zehn Mann teilen sich eines der Bötchen, die dort drüben - " ,er wies auf den in der Nähe liegenden Strand, " – auf uns warten. Wir lassen eine Gruppe nach der anderen zur "Intrepid" rudern. Seid so leise wie möglich. Wenn ihr etwas Verdächtiges hört, hört auf zu rudern und duckt euch. Will und ich bevorzugen normalerweise einen noch unauffälligeren Weg, um auf eine Schiff zu kommen, aber das ist bei so vielen Männern natürlich nicht möglich."

Sein Blick fiel auf Marian und Juliet.

"Und zwei Frauen", setzte er schnell hinzu. "Will, Dominic und ich werden mit den Frauen zuletzt übersetzen. Der Rest kann sich aufteilen, wie er will. Husch, husch, na los!"

Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, bis sie die übrigen Gruppen zusammengestellt hatten und die ersten unter dem Schutz der Nacht zu den Booten eilten. Eine Gruppe nach der andern setzte ihr Boot fast lautlos ins Wasser und begann ungesehen zur "Intrepid" hinüber zu rudern.

"Gar nicht so schlecht", murmelte Jack zufrieden, als auch die letzte Gruppe ihr Boot zu Wasser gelassen hatte. "Aber ich sage ja immer: Man kann aus fast jedem einen halbwegs anständigen Piraten machen."

Er grinste zu Will hinüber. "Und manchem liegt es sogar richtig im Blut!"

Marian runzelte irritiert die Stirn und zwar nicht nur, weil der Pirat eindeutig Will gemeint hatte, sondern weil sein Blick danach einen Moment an Juliet hängen geblieben war. Doch sie hatte keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn Jack nickte ihnen kurz zu und sie waren an der Reihe, zu den Booten zu eilen.

Sie raffte ihre Röcke, um nicht versehentlich darüber zu stolpern und versuchte mit dem Tempo mitzuhalten, das Jack Sparrow vorlegte, was gar nicht so einfach war, denn der Pirat war erstaunlich schnell und wendig, seine eigenartigen Gleichgewichtsprobleme waren wie weggeblasen. Andererseits besaßen die Männer natürlich immense Vorteile, da sie weder von einem engen Korsett beim Atmen behindert wurden, noch schwere und hinderliche Zentnerröcke mit sich schleppen mussten.

Als sie das Boot erreicht hatten, waren Juliet und sie ziemlich außer Atem, während Jack noch genug Luft für ein leises Lachen hatte.

"Sollen wir euch in das Boot heben oder habt ihr noch genügend Kraft und Atem, um allein hineinzusteigen?" erkundigte er sich mit einem breiten Grinsen, als er und die anderen beiden Männer das Boot ins Wasser geschoben hatten.

Juliet schenkte ihm ein falsches Lächeln, zog kurzerhand ihre Röcke bis zum Knie hoch und kletterte behände in das Boot, ohne auch nur Jacks dargebotene Hand anzusehen.

Marian grinste in sich hinein und tat es ihrer Herrin nach. Manchmal war ihr die junge Frau direkt sympathisch. Es war wirklich anstrengend sich einzureden, dass sie nur eine von "denen" war und sie sie nicht mögen durfte.

Als alle im Boot saßen, begannen Will und Jack sofort leise loszurudern. Und selbst das schien in Marians Ohren noch viel zu laut. Sie sah nervös hinüber zur "Intrepid", die noch ein gutes Stück von ihnen entfernt war. Sie wusste, dass dieses Schiff schwer bewacht wurde und fragte sich, ob der Plan des Piraten überhaupt so durchdacht war, wie alle glaubten. Vielleicht hatten sie bisher einfach nur Glück gehabt, dass keiner sie gehört hatte. Vielleicht schliefen die Soldaten gerade und einer von ihnen wachte just in dem Moment auf, wenn sie an das Schiff heranruderten.

Ein leichter Schauer rann über Marians Rücken. Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken, was dann passierte. Natürlich würde man eher zögern eine Adlige hinzurichten als ihre Bedienstete. Und wenn sie dann auch noch das Diebesgut bei Dominic entdeckten,...

Sie warf einen unsicheren Blick auf ihren Bruder, dessen Gesicht vor Abenteuerlust zu glühen schien. Ja, er trug den dicken Beutel noch bei sich und ganz dicht bei ihm saß Juliet, die mit besorgtem Blick zur "Intrepid" sah, die sich nun riesig vor ihnen in den nachtschwarzen Himmel reckte.

Diese ganze Geschichte war einfach verrückt! Sie würden nie und nimmer heil da herauskommen. Irgendetwas würde schief gehen, das sagte ihr das dumpfe, drückende Gefühl in ihrem Bauch. Und so als ob sie nach dem Unglück gerufen hätte, ertönten nun Stimmen an Bord der "Intrepid", oder war es davor?

Jack und Will hielten mit dem Rudern inne und ließen das Boot lautlos weiter auf die anderen zu gleiten, die sich auf einer Seite des riesigen Schiffes versammelt hatten. Der Pirat gab den anderen schon vom Weiten das Zeichen sich zu ducken, doch dies war gar nicht nötig, da die meisten es schon von alleine taten.

Marians Herz klopfte bis zu Hals, als sie ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie legte, um sich so klein wie möglich zu machen. Sie konnte hören, wie es einen größeren Tumult auf dem Steg vor dem Schiff gab und dann das Gepolter von mehren Männern, die im Eiltempo den Steg hinunter rannten. War das ein gutes Zeichen oder ein schlechtes?

* * *

A/N: Und...????? I.


	7. 7 Kapitel

A/N: Manu: Ach, die Geschichte wird immer besser. Wie es wohl auf der Intrepid weitergeht? Ob Jack Norringtons Befehle befolgt, oder gar umgekehrt? Das gibt sicher noch einige Verwicklungen. 

Hihi. Worauf Du Dich velassen kannst... :)

Megchen: Waah, du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach so aufhören zu schreiben, das geht doch nicht! wimmer  
Da müsst ihr aber schnell ne Fortsetzung aus dem Ärmel schütteln, das ist euch hoffentlich klar, oder? ;-) 

Völlig! ernsthaft nickt ;) Wo bleibt übrigens Dein nächstes Kapitel? Na? Na?

Marians Erkenntnis, dass Will plötzlich viel unverkrampfter ist, erinnert mich etwas an eine Aussage von Mr. Bloom auf den Extras der PotC-DVD :)

Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie Dein Englisch ist, aber wenn es auch nur ein bißchen geht, dann mußt Du Dir mal die Audio-Kommentare von Keira Knightley und Jack Davenport (GEMEINSAM!) anhören. Diese Stimme!! tief und selig seufzt lol

So. Und jetzt geht's ein Stückchen weiter. :) I.

xxxxxxx

7. Kapitel

James betrat die "Intrepid" mit festen, entschlossenen Schritten. Gillette und die anderen folgten ihm ebenso.

"Lieutenant!" rief James den befehlshabenden Offizier der Nachtwache. "Alle Männer zu mir!"

Der Soldat gehorchte und James atmete innerlich tief durch. Soweit, so gut. Offensichtlich hatte er seine Befehlsgewalt noch nicht verloren. Aber wieso sollte er auch? Noch war er offiziell "Commodore" und wenn Gouverneur Winter bemerkte, was er getan hatte, war er längst nicht mehr in Port Royal.

Die Besatzung des Schiffes versammelte sich vor ihm und James begann mit seiner "Ansprache":

"Vor nicht ganz vier Stunden ist der Pirat Jack Sparrow aus dem Gefängnis entflohen."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Soldaten. James sah sie streng an und das Murmeln verstummte.

"Wir brauchen jeden einzelnen Mann, oder zumindest so viele wie möglich, um ihn zu finden. McGregor, Spencer, Ihr bleibt hier auf der "Intrepid"! Der Rest kommt mit mir! Klar soweit?"

James stöhnte innerlich auf. Hatte er eben wirklich Jack Sparrow zitiert? Dem ungläubigen Blick Gillette's nach zu urteilen, ja.

Der junge Captain nickte ihm unauffällig zu und James bemerkte, daß einer der Wachleute ihm nur sehr zögerlich folgte.

"Sir", begann er auch sogleich. "Wir haben den ausdrücklichen Befehl, die "Intrepid" zu bewachen, falls noch weitere Piraten auftauchen sollten."

"Wie ist Euer Name, Soldat?"

James sah den Mann eindringlich an und haßte sich dafür. Das war "nur" ein Soldat, der nach den Befehlen handelte, die er erhalten hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Gouverneur Winter oder Lieutenant Finch noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen.

"Flint, Sir", erwiederte der Soldat schon etwas eingeschüchterter.

"Wie kommen Piraten gewöhnlich an?" fragte James ungeduldig.

"Mit einem Schiff, Sir."

"Und ist hier irgendwo ein Schiff zu sehen? Ein fremdes Schiff?"

"Nein, Sir."

"Muß ich noch mehr sagen?"

Der Soldat antwortete nicht, sondern setzte sich sofort in Bewegung, eilte seinen Kameraden sogar voraus. Jack Sparrow war zwar auch nicht mit einem Piratenschiff gekommen, aber das schien dem jungen Mann Gott sei Dank entfallen zu sein.

James straffte die Schultern und sah Gillette kurz lächeln. Sie lifen den Soldaten nach.

"Aufteilen!" kommandierte James. "Lieutenant, eine Hälfte geht mit Euch, die andere mit mir! Na los!"

Wie aufgescheuchte Hühner stoben die Soldaten auseinander.

James, Gillette und Wilkinson warteten, bis sie weg waren.

"Ich denke, wir können zurück an Bord, Gillette."

"Das denke ich auch, Sir."

Sie beeilten sich, denn jetzt blieb wirklich nicht mehr viel Zeit, bis man entdecken würde, was geschehen war. Glücklicherweise war die "Intrepid" schon getakelt, da sie in den frühen Morgenstunden – als die Nachfolgerin der "Interceptor" – zu ihrer Jungfernfahrt hätte auslaufen sollen.

Als sie das Deck betreten hatten, kamen ihnen Spencer und McGregor mit ein paar Seilen entgegen. Gemeinsam traten sie an die Reling des Schiffes, von der man auf die offene See blicken konnte. Doch das, was sie viel mehr interessierte, befand sich direkt unter ihnen im Wasser: Mehrere kleine Ruderboote, gefüllt mit desertierten Soldaten, einem Piraten, zwei Frauen und zwei Zivilpersonen. James dachte kurz an Juliet. Er hoffte wirklich, er tat hiermit das Richtige.

Sie warfen schnell die Seile hinunter und die zukünftige Mannschaft des Schiffes kam heraufgeklettert. Kaum jemand sprach. Sie wußten alle, was sie zu tun hatten und daß die Zeit drängte. Nur Minuten später liefen sie aus und verließen "Port Winter".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Ich glaube, demnächst werden die Kapitel auch wieder länger... I.


	8. 8 Kapitel

A/N:

Telepmauriel: Bin natürlich nicht böse wenn´s mal ein bischen dauert! Das Kapitel war genau so gut wie die vorherigen. 

Vielen Dank. :)

chrissy9: die story ist echt genial! aber jetzt mal ganz ehrlich... ist das zufall, dass der dritte im bunde wilkinson heißt? ich meine gilette... wilkinson.. 

Hihi! Du hast es also bemerkt! Natürlich war das Absicht! Wir konnten einfach nicht widerstehen. lol  
  
RavannaVen: Menschenskinder, was soll ich denn dazu sagen? Du updatest ja fast schon schneller, als ich meine Reviews schreiben kann. Und dann sind deine Kapitel auch noch so richtig klasse... Hier also meine Frage: WIE MACHST DU DAS?   
  
lol Gar nicht! Wart's mal ab! Die Lücken werden größer, verla' Dich drauf. So weit hatten wir die Story schon. Zwar nicht abgetippt, aber immerhin geschrieben! Aber so langsam gehen uns die Kapitel aus und wir müßten uns doch malwieder zusammensetzen und uns was einfallen lassen, wie das ganze weiter geht – und das natürlich aufschreiben. Wenn es also demnächst "etwas" (bis viel) länger dauert, bitte nicht ungeduldig werden. ganz lieb guck

Megchen: Das finde ich gut, wenn die nächsten Kapitel länger werden, das finde ich sehr gut ;-). 

Äh...ja. Das neunte wird länger. Versprochen.

Mich würde nur interessieren, was Governor Winter jetzt von alldem hält ;-) 

Okay. Ehrlichgesagt, war ich mir nicht sicher, ob Jen und ich das überhaupt mal erwähnt hatten, aber wir sind nicht so schlechte Autoren wie ich befürchtet hatte! Richte Deine Augen doch bitte auf diesen Satz, geschrieben im aller ersten Kapitel, ziemlich weit oben, gesprochen von Jack Sparrow:   
  
"...die süße Miss Swann hat ebenfalls geheiratet und ist mitsamt ihrem Ehegespons und Daddy zurück in die zivilisierte Welt Großbritanniens gezogen und Port Royal hat einen neuen Gouverneur: Mr. Edward Winter. Ein alberner Name, nicht wahr?"

Um Jack gleich nochmal zu zitieren: "Klar soweit?" :) I.

* * *

8. Kapitel

Edward Winter war verstimmt. Nein – er war viel mehr sehr verärgert, wenn nicht sogar kurz davor zu explodieren. Nur seine gute Erziehung hielt ihn davon ab, laut schreiend alle Dinge durch die Gegend zu werfen, die er in die Finger bekam, und Commodore Norrington so laut zu verfluchen, dass er es noch weit draußen auf dem Ozean hören konnte.

Die Wut in seinem Inneren brodelte und er brauchte dringend ein Ventil, über das er sie ablassen konnte. Irgendjemand musste für die Schmach, die ihm angetan worden war, bezahlen – ganz gleich, ob er etwas damit zu tun hatte oder nicht. Jemand musste sterben – am besten noch an diesem Tage.

Also hatte Winter den neuen Commodore – den ehemaligen Lieutenant Finch – rufen lassen und saß nun angespannt an seinem prunkvollen Schreibtisch in seinem bequemen Polstersessel und ließ seine Finger rhythmisch auf die Tischplatte trommeln.

Eigentlich hätte er Finch erst zum Captain machen müssen, bevor er Commodore hätte werden können, aber wozu? Er war der Gouverneur! Wenn er beschloss, dass irgendjemand Commodore werden sollte, hätte er einfach nur jemanden auswählen müssen. Er hatte Finch zum neuen Commodore ernannt, einfach weil er es konnte! Und beinahe bereute er es schon wieder...

Es dauerte viel zu lange, bis schließlich ein zaghaftes Klopfen an der Tür ertönte.

"Nun – herein, herein!" rief Winter ungeduldig und Commodore Finch betrat mit einem unsicheren Lächeln und einem grüßenden Nicken, das fast einer Verbeugung gleichkam, das Zimmer. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und er atmete etwas schneller als normal, sodass Winter davon ausgehen konnte, dass der Mann sich wohl ziemlich beeilt hatte.

Edward betrachtete ihn kritisch und musste feststellen, dass die Uniform Norringtons dem kleineren und etwas schmaleren Mann wohl nicht so recht passte. Die Ärmel waren zu lang und überhaupt saß die Uniform nicht stramm genug. Norrington war immer eine beeindruckende Erscheinung gewesen – Finch sah momentan viel mehr so aus wie ein Kind, das mit der Uniform seines Vaters spielte.... Nun, das würde sich wahrscheinlich ändern, wenn dieser dämliche Idiot von einem Schneider endlich wieder gesund war. Der Trottel hatte sich doch tatsächlich Skorbut eingefangen! Und das an Land!...

Schlimmer war allerdings, dass Finchs Augen vor Aufregung aus den Höhlen zu treten schienen und somit, gepaart mit dem immer noch unsicheren, fast debilen Lächeln auf den Lippen, dieser kindliche Eindruck noch verstärkt wurde – und das würde sich trotz Schneider nicht ändern!

"Sir, was kann ich für Euch tun, Sir?" fragte Finch noch eine Tonlage höher als seine Stimme ohnehin schon war.

Winter stieß einen resignierten Seufzer aus und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht, um den Anblick dieses Mannes wenigstens für einen Augenblick zu vergessen.

"Sind die Piraten noch unsere 'Gäste' ?" erkundigte er sich schließlich und musste sich innerlich dazu zwingen, seinen Commodore doch wieder anzusehen.

"Ihr...äh...Ihr meint unsere Informanten, Sir?" hakte Finch verunsichert nach.

Winter antwortete nicht, sondern hob nur nachdrücklich eine seiner Brauen.

"Äh...ja, natürlich," fuhr Finch sogleich fort. "Ich habe sie in einen separaten Kerker werfen lassen, wie Ihr befohlen habt."

"Gut," sagte Winter nur und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Er genoss es wirklich, die nächsten Worte auszusprechen.

"Sie werden heute Abend hängen. Lasst zwei Galgen herrichten! Und...macht die Knoten nicht zu fest! Ich will nicht, dass wir ihnen versehentlich das Genick brechen. Dann wäre ja alles so schnell vorbei."

Finchs Augen schienen bei diesen Worten noch mehr herauszuquellen und er schluckte hörbar.

"Sir,...sollten wir nicht erst versuchen, noch ein paar Informationen aus ihnen herauszuquetschen? Vielleicht wissen sie ja, wo die "Black Pearl" liegt und wo Jack Sparrow..."

Winter hob Einhalt gebietend die Hand. Er musste für einen Moment die Augen schließen und tief durchatmen, um nicht seine Fassung zu verlieren.

"Es gibt zwei Namen, die in meiner Gegenwart nie mehr fallen werden, Finch!" stieß er leise hervor und sah seinem Gegenüber fest in die Augen. "Von jetzt an werden dieser Pirat und der ehemalige Commodore nur noch 'die Geächteten' genannt! Ich möchte ihre Namen nie wieder vernehmen – nie wieder!"

Finch nickte stumm und sah ihn weiterhin mit großen Augen an. Winter runzelte irritiert die Stirn.

"Habe ich mich nicht klar ausgedrückt? Aufhängen!"

"Ja, Sir. Aber..."

"Finch, bis zum Abend bleiben Euch noch etliche Stunden, oder werdet Ihr eigenhändig mit dem Aufbau des Galgens beschäftigt sein?"

"Nein, Sir, natürlich nicht, Sir", stotterte Finch und lächelte verlegen. "Dann...dann werde ich jetzt die Gefangenen aufsuchen..."

"Ja, ja", brummte Winter und wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand. "Husch, husch!"

Er stieß ein leises Lachen aus, als sich die Tür hinter Finch schloss. Dieser Mann sah wohl nicht nur so aus wie ein Kind in zu großen Kleidern – er wollte auch so behandelt werden.

* * *

A/N: Wie gesagt, das nächste Kapitel wird länger. I.


	9. 9 Kapitel

A/N: Megchen: Boah, das ist ja zum Davonlaufen! (Naja, das haben die meisten ja auch getan hüstel). Finch tut mir sowas von leid!! Er kann ja nichts dafür, dass er plötzlich Commodore ist, wahrscheinlich wollte er das nicht einmal. 

Also, eigentlich war Finch mal als "Nebenbösewicht" geplant...

Nachricht an Jenna: Uns werden die "Bösen" zu sympathisch! (lol)

Also ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass Norrington Finch gemocht hätte und Governor Swann natürlich auch ;-)  
Mit Governor Winter ist euch ja ein Bösewicht gelungen, wie er im Buche steht, mein Kompliment g   
  
Vielen Dank. :) Jen, Du hast's gehört! 

Telepmauriel: Tach! Tja, was soll ich noch sagen, außer dass ihr anbetungswürdig seid? Ich glaube, nichts. 

Ich bin sprachlos. Oo Danke für das Kompliment!

Sunshine304: Die Story find ich echt genial! Warte schon sehnsüchtig auf mehr, da sie sich echt gut liest, witzig ist und die Charaktere glaubwürdig 'rüberkommen!! Weiter so!   
  
Herzlich willkommen im Club unserer Leser und vielen Dank für den Review. :) Wir freuen uns immer sehr über neue Gesichter!

So. Und nun wie immer viel Spaß! I.

* * *

9. Kapitel 

Auf und ab. Auf und ab. Marian starrte trostlos auf den seichten Wellengang, der das Schiff sanft hin und her wiegte. Sie fühlte sich so schlecht wie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Nein, so war das nicht ganz richtig. Sie hatte sich schon einmal so gefühlt; bei ihrer ersten Überfahrt mit einem Schiff. Nur war ihr nicht in Erinnerung geblieben, wie schlimm es war, seekrank zu werden. Sie befanden sich jetzt schon seit einigen Stunden auf See, aber ihr Zustand schien sich nicht bessern zu wollen. Ihr war furchtbar schwindelig und sie behielt nichts im Magen, was sie zu sich nahm. Nicht einmal Wasser. Ihr Magen vollführte ständig dieselben Bewegungen wie das Schiff und so hing sie nun schon seit Stunden über einem Eimer oder der Reling.

Sie vernahm Schritte hinter sich und wandte sich müde um. Will Turner kam auf sie zu. Das fehlte noch! Sein fröhliches Gesicht zu sehen, weil ihm der Seegang ach so gar nichts ausmachte, war das Letzte, was sie jetzt noch gebrauchen konnte.

"Und? Geht's schon besser?" fragte er sanft, als er sich neben ihr gegen die Reling lehnte.

"Seh' ich so aus?" brummte sie verärgert.

Er betrachtete ihr Gesicht etwas genauer und lächelte.

"Naja, das Grün deiner Gesichtsfarbe ist etwas schwächer geworden."

"Witzig", erwiderte sie gereizt und starrte wieder ins Wasser. Wills Freundlichkeit war manchmal für sie noch schwerer zu ertragen, als seine moralinsauren Zurechtweisungen. Sie wusste genau, dass er sich nur bemühte freundlich zu sein, weil er sich dazu verpflichtet fühlte. Schließlich arbeitete sein Bruder für ihn und die beiden mochten sich auch noch.

"Das wird schon noch werden", versuchte er sie zu trösten. "Dein Körper muss sich erstmal an die Umstände auf See gewöhnen. Das kann nicht mehr lange dauern. Und es ist ganz normal. Dein Bruder hatte doch nach unserer Abfahrt auch ein paar Probleme."

"Musst du mich daran erinnern, dass er noch existiert?" knurrte sie.

Eigentlich war das alles nur Dominics Schuld. Er hatte ja unbedingt mitfahren wollen. Und anstatt dass er ordentlich seekrank wurde, blieb das natürlich wieder ihr überlassen! Er hatte sich schon bald wieder besser gefühlt. Das Leben war so ungerecht!

"Er ist dein Bruder."

"Ja, leider. Ich wünschte, er wär' tot. Oder ich."

Eine neuerliche Übelkeitswelle erfasste sie, aber Marian kämpfte erfolgreich dagegen an.

"So etwas sollte man auf einem Piratenschiff lieber nicht sagen", ertönte eine weitere Stimme hinter ihr. "Das könnte jemand ernst nehmen."

Ein grinsender Jack Sparrow gesellte sich an ihre andere Seite. Er hielt einen kleinen, ledernen Beutel in der Hand und streckte ihn ihr entgegen.

"Was ist das?" fragte sie, während sie ihm den Beutel aus der schlanken Hand nahm und ihn vorsichtig öffnete.

"Das wird dir helfen", erklärte der Pirat, der sie kritisch betrachtete. "Moosgrün würde ich sagen", wandte er sich an Will.

"Eher helles Mintgrün", verbesserte der.

"Lindgrün", entschied Juliet, die gerade zu ihnen getreten war. "Nimm etwas, Marian, und gib mir den Beutel! Dein Bruder braucht wieder ein bisschen. Ansonsten geht es ihm allerdings besser als dir."

"Der Blitz soll dich treffen!"

Juliet lachte und "schwebte" davon.

"Ich hasse sie", murmelte Marian. "Wie kann man nur so...so gesund sein? Auf einem Schiff??"

"Naja, manche sind so und andere wieder so", lächelte Jack. "Vielleicht hat sie aber auch nur starke Rauschmittel zu sich genommen."

Marian sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

"Ist es das?" Sie hob den Beutel und sah sich den Inhalt genauer an. Irgendwelche Blätter befanden sich darin. "Ist das ein Rauschmittel?"

Jack's Lächeln wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen und seine schwarzen Augen funkelten amüsiert.

"Wer weiß...?"

"Es ist ein Allheilmittel", mischte sich Will ein, der die Geheimnistuerei seines Freundes manchmal nur bis zu einer bestimmten Grenze ertrug. "Gegen Übelkeit und Kreislaufstörungen. Du kannst es ohne Bedenken nehmen. Es wird aus einer Pflanze gewonnen, die auf den karibischen Inseln wächst. Einfach ein wenig auf die Zunge streuen und im Mund zergehen lassen."

"Und mein Bruder hat das schon ausprobiert?" hakte sie nach. "Deswegen geht es ihm also so gut. Warum bekomme ich es erst jetzt?"

"Nun ja, keiner ist so schön farbig geworden wie du", erwiderte Jack nüchtern. "Das ist einfach so hübsch anzusehen."

Marian starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Sie war kurz davor, dem Piraten ins Gesicht zu springen.

"Außerdem sollte man es lieber auf nüchternen Magen nehmen." Er sah sie mitleidig an und strich ihr mit einer eigenartigen Bewegung eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "In dir war einfach zuviel drin, Kind."

Damit wandte er sich schwungvoll um und stolzierte zur Kapitänskajüte.

"Und, Will, wir wollen in einer halben Stunde zu Abend essen. Sorg' dafür, dass sie das Rauschmittel auch wirklich nimmt. Ich will nicht, dass sie dem Commodore auf den Teller spuckt." Er schirmte seinen Mund ein wenig ab und setzte leiser hinzu: "Er ist so sensibel."

Weg war er. Will seufzte, musste aber grinsen. Er hätte gerne Norrington's Meinung zu diesem Thema gehört, aber der Commodore diskutierte gerade mit Gillette und einigen anderen Offizieren die Lage.

Will schüttelte den Kopf und sagte zu Marian: "Du musst ihm nicht vertrauen, aber bitte vertrau' mir. Du kannst das Pulver gefahrlos nehmen. Es unterdrückt nur die Übelkeit und betäubt den Gleichgewichtssinn. Keine Angst."

Marian sah stirnrunzelnd in den Beutel und tauchte schließlich ihre Finger in das Pulver, um eine Fingerspitze davon zu erhaschen und auf die Zunge zu streuen. Es prickelte angenehm, obwohl es einen eigenartigen süßlich-sauren Geschmack hatte.

"Das reicht schon", sagte Will und nahm ihr den Beutel aus der Hand.

"Und wie oft hast du das schon genommen?" erkundigte sie sich, nachdem der eigenartige Geschmack ein wenig verflogen war.

"Ja, also..." Will sah einen Moment mit gerunzelter Stirn in die Luft, so als müsse er angestrengt nachdenken, dann fanden seine Augen wieder die ihren. "Gar nicht", gab er mit einem kleinen Lächeln zu.

"Und woher willst du dann wissen, dass es ungefährlich ist?" fragte sie, blieb aber ganz ruhig. Irgendwie schien das Mittel auch eine nervenberuhigende Wirkung zu haben.

"Naja, dein Bruder hat es gut vertragen und ich vertraue Jack. Auch wenn er nicht so aussieht – Jack ist im Grunde seines Herzens ein edler und gerechter Mensch", erklärte Will. "Selbst Norrington weiß das. Deswegen konnte er auch nicht zulassen, dass man Jack tötet, obwohl er Piraten sonst hasst."

"Und woher kennt ein Waffenschmied Jack Sparrow? Ich dachte immer, so jemand wie du würde sich mit einem Piraten nie abgeben."

"Das ist eine lange Geschichte."

"Wir haben Zeit, oder wie siehst du das?"

Will blickte auf das weite Meer. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sich im Moment nicht mit der Vergangenheit und vor allem nicht mit Elizabeth befassen wollte. Wie hatte Norrington das nur geschafft?

"Es gibt Dinge, über die sollte man nicht zu viel nachdenken", brachte er schließlich etwas barsch hervor. "Und schon gar nicht, wenn sie einen nichts angehen."

Es war eigenartig , aber irgendwie fühlte sich Wills Bemerkung für Marian an, wie eine verbale Ohrfeige und sie wusste nicht, womit sie das verdient hatte. Sie war wirklich bereit gewesen, sich nett mit ihm zu unterhalten und herauszufinden, warum ihr Bruder von dem jungen Schmied so begeistert war. Aber nun hatte sie überhaupt keine Lust mehr dazu – ganz im Gegenteil, das schrie nach Vergeltung! Marian versuchte das wütende Funkeln in ihren Augen zu unterdrücken und hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.

"Oho – bin ich da etwa auf ein schlimmes Geheimnis gestoßen? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ein Will Turner so ruppig werden kann."

Will erwiderte gar nichts, sondern sah sie nur verärgert an. Doch Marian hielt seinem Blick eisern stand. Sie ließ sich doch von einem Waffenschmied nicht so einfach einschüchtern!

"Lass mich raten", fuhr sie provozierend fort. "Der gute Jack Sparrow hat dir einst das Leben gerettet und jetzt bist du ihm zu ewiger Dankbarkeit verpflichtet. Und das Schlimmste daran ist, dass du bei diesem Abenteuer die Liebe deines Lebens verloren hast."

Das Zucken seiner Wangenmuskeln verriet, dass es ihr tatsächlich gelungen war, Will's Verärgerung in echte Wut umzuwandeln. Also musste sie mit ihren Vermutungen gar nicht so falsch liegen.

"Oh-ho-ho, nein, nein, nein", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme und Marian sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie jemand zu ihnen trat. Doch sie war nicht bereit, das Blickduell zuerst zu unterbrechen.

"Ganz gleich, was sie gesagt hat, sie hat's nicht so gemeint", hörte sie Dominic sagen und schon packte er sie an der Schulter und zog sie aus Will's Reichweite. "Sie achtet nie darauf, was sie so daherredet", erklärte er weiter. "Manchmal treibt sie mich damit zur Weißglut, aber so ist sie nunmal."

"So ist sie nunmal. Soso", wiederholte Will mit einem falschen Lächeln. "Vielleicht sollte sich mal jemand ihrer annehmen und ihr ein wenig Benehmen beibringen."

"Und wer soll dieser jemand sein?" erkundigte sie sich mit einem ebenso liebenswürdigen Lächeln. "Etwa du?"

"Nein, das ist mir eindeutig zuviel Arbeit. Aber vielleicht sollten wir dich einfach zurück zu Gouverneur Winter bringen."

"Von mir aus", erwiderte sie trotzig. "Der ist wenigstens nicht so ein ewiger Moralapostel, der von Tugenden redet, die er selber gar nicht besitzt."

"Gibt es irgendein Problem?" fuhr die genervte Stimme von Commodore Norrington scharf dazwischen und Marian zuckte heftig zusammen.

Auch wenn sie den Commodore nicht sonderlich mochte, Respekt hatte sie schon immer vor ihm gehabt.

"N...nein", stotterte sie und wich seinem durchdringenden Blick sofort aus.

"Gut. Ist es dann möglich, die Fahrt nach Fair Haven für alle Personen möglichst angenehm und ruhig zu gestalten?"

"Mit Jack Sparrow an Bord? Nein."

James schloss die Augen und zählte langsam bis zehn, dann wandte er sich um.

"Juliet! Ich dachte, du wärst unter Deck."

"Da war ich auch. Ich habe mich recht nett mit Captain Gillette unterhalten."

Was eine glatte Lüge war und sie beide wussten es. Juliet unterhielt sich nie nett mit dem jungen Captain. Gillette hatte sie schon immer für "unter der Würde" seines verehrten Commodores gehalten und Juliet sah in ihm kaum mehr als James' "Lieblingshaustier", aber sie war nunmal mit James verheiratet und sie und Gillette hatten sich...arrangiert.

"Das freut mich", erwiderte James.

Ihre Stimmen waren beide überaus ruhig, aber Marian wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ein ganz anderer Dialog stattfand. Norrington's Augen "fauchten": "Was mischst du dich da ein?" und Mrs. Norrington's Augen "erwiderten": "Entspann' dich! Du machst alles nur noch schlimmer."

Schließlich wandte sich Juliet lächelnd um.

"Gibt es ein Problem?"

Marian und Dominic schüttelten synchron die Köpfe, während Will nur da stand und die beiden stirnrunzelnd betrachtete. Als Juliet's Blick zu ihm wanderte, erwiderte er ihn ruhig und fragte nur: "Ist schon Zeit für's Abendessen? Ich denke, wir sind alle nur ein wenig überreizt, weil unsere Mägen knurren."

"Natürlich", sagte Juliet, immer noch lächelnd. "Ich hätte eher daran denken sollen. Kommt mit! Wir finden bestimmt etwas Essbares. Will, bitte seid so nett und bringt Eurem Freund Captain Sparrow auch etwas, ja?"

"Oh, das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich glaube, er wollte zusammen mit Murtogg und Mullroy etwas für uns alle vorbereiten," erwiderte Will.

"Was heißt für uns alle?" fragte James misstrauisch.

"Na, die Kommandanten dieses Schiffes und ihren Anhang, das heißt, ihre Freunde", ertönte Jack's fröhliche Stimme aus der Kapitänskajüte. "Kommt, kommt! Ihr werdet staunen, was ich alles Leckeres gefunden habe."

Seine Goldzähne blitzten kurz im Sonnenlicht auf und er verschwand wieder in der Kajüte.

Alle setzten sich langsam in Bewegung, nur James blieb stehen. Er hatte plötzlich gar keinen Hunger mehr. Eine kleine Hand legte sich sanft in sein Kreuz.

"Es wird sicher irgendwas dabei sein, das du essen kannst", sagte Juliet. "Und wenn es nur Brot ist. Komm! Du hast lange nichts mehr gegessen."

James lief neben ihr her.

"Du hast ebenfalls abgenommen, Juliet."

Sie lächelte. Das war ihm also aufgefallen.

"Es waren eben aufregende Zeiten in "Port Winter"."

"Ja. Und wir gehen noch viel aufregenderen Zeiten entgegen", sagte er leise. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das alles zumuten muss. Das war nicht geplant."

"Das weiß ich, James. Mach' dir keine Sorgen um mich. Ich komme klar." Sie lächelte erneut. "Ich halte dir den Rücken frei, so gut ich kann, solange du mir versprichst, dass Winter das kriegt, was er verdient."

"Das verspreche ich", sagte er fest und drückte kurz ihre Hand. "Bei allem, was mir heilig ist."

Juliet nickte leicht und gemeinsam betraten sie die Kajüte.

* * *

A/N: Wir hatten es versprochen und es war ein längeres Kapitel!! Kriegen wir jetzt auch längere Reviews...? (grübel) I. 


	10. 10 Kapitel

A/N:

an Alle: Entschuldigungentschuldigungentschuldigung! Tut uns leid, daß es sooooooooo lange gedauert hat. Ich hoffe, wir sind jetzt wieder ein bißchen schneller. (Also, wie gesagt, ich HOFFE es! Ahem...)

Jedenfalls gibt's jetzt endlich malwieder ein neues Kapitel! :)

an Manu: Ohoh, da fliegen wohl bald die Fetzen an Bord, wenn die Reise noch länger dauert. Bin schon gespannt, wie lange es dauert, bis sich Jack und Norri in die Wolle kriegen. Euer Commodore wird mir übrigends immer sympathischer. 

Freut uns, daß Dir unser Commodore so gut gefällt. Nur...ah...WELCHER Commodore eigentlich? Der neue oder der alte? :)

an Jana: Geil!!!!!!!!!! Ich hab sie schon fast verschlungen! Wann gibts ein neues Kapitel? 

Tja, genau jetzt. Wie gesagt, tut uns leid, daß es so lange gedauert hat. Ich hoffe, Du hast die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben...

NAtürlich auch von Schatten des Westens!! 

Äh...DAS gestaltet sich im Moment etwas schwieriger...

Aber trotzdem geil!! 

(lol) Vielen Dank! Leser von Deiner Sorte sind immer gern gesehen!

an chrissy9: ja ihr krieg längere reviews, für ein längeres kapitel! zumindest von mir 

Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaankeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!

ich will nur hoffen, dass jack den armen "sensiblen" commodore nicht vergiftet? 

Aber NEIN! Meinen Norrington vergiftet NIEMAND!

immerhin würd ich gerne noch weiteres über diese eigenartige james juliet beziehung erfahren. 

Das wirst Du. :) Alles zu seiner Zeit. ;)

Alle: Soo...Das war's erstmal...Was noch? Ach ja! Wenn ihr "anonym" reviewt und trotzdem gerne eine Antwort hättet, BEVOR ein neues Kapitel gepostet wird (was ja unter Umständen ETWAS dauern kann...ahem...), dann gebt uns doch bitte einfach eure e-mail mit an, okay?

Tja, und jetzt viel Spaß! J. u. I.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10. Kapitel

‚Aufhängen oder erschießen?' fragte die innere Stimme in seinem Kopf. ‚Vierteilen wäre auch eine Idee oder Ersäufen...'

Edward schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf, während er zügigen Schrittes Commodore Finch hinab in die tieferen Verliese folgte. Irgendwie waren das alles zu geläufige Hinrichtungsmethoden und keine davon war interessant genug, um sie Finch anzutun, wenn der Gang in diese stickigen, dunklen Verliese nicht wirklich eine ‚unglaubliche Geschichte' zutage brachte, die ihnen dabei helfen konnte, sich an ‚den Geächteten' zu rächen.

Finch war nur wenige Minuten zuvor in sein Büro gestürzt, vor Aufregung am ganzen Körper zitternd und hatte ihn dazu gedrängt, die Piraten aufzusuchen, um diese "unglaubliche Geschichte" persönlich aus ihrem Mund zu erfahren. Für Edward war sofort klar gewesen, dass diese Piraten das Blaue vom Himmel herunterlogen, um ihre Haut zu retten – aber dieser einfältige Finch glaubte tatsächlich, dieses Märchen würde ihnen einen entscheidenden Vorteil im Kampf gegen Norrington einbringen. Norrington – jetzt hatte er tatsächlich seinen Namen gedacht. Irgendjemand musste dafür büßen.

"Finch!" brummte Edward und der Commodore wandte sich sofort erschrocken um. "Lassen sie das bleiben!"

Finch blinzelte irritiert und stolperte zur Genugtuung Winters im nächsten Moment über seine eigenen Füße. Doch er war noch geschickt genug, um nicht zu stürzen.

"Was, Sir?" fragte er verwirrt.

"Sie wissen schon, was ich meine", knurrte Edward und freute sich innerlich über das Durcheinander, das er in Finchs Schädel angerichtet hatte. Er wusste genau, dass Finch nicht den Mut hatte weiter nachzuhaken.

"Ja, Sir", murmelte der Commodore. "Wir sind gleich da, Sir."

Sie bogen um eine Ecke und blieben schließlich vor einer der Gefängniszellen stehen.

"Ragetti, schnell, der Gouverneur ist da", ertönte sofort eine kratzige Stimme.

"Ja, ich... wo ist es denn nun schon wieder hingerollt?" antwortete ein anderer Mann.

Edward konnte im Halbdunkel der feuchten Zelle zwei Gestalten ausmachen, von denen eine, so schien es, auf dem Boden herumkrabbelte und nach irgendetwas suchte und die andere nun auf sie zukam. Nur wenige Sekunden später blickte Winter in das schmutzige, unrasierte Gesicht eines Mannes im mittleren Alter. Eine Beule zierte seine hohe Stirn und sein rechtes Auge war angeschwollen und lief in den schönsten Tönen an.

"Gouverneur Winter!" grinste der Mann und entblößte dabei zwei Reihen ungepflegter Zähne. "Welch eine Ehre. Wir dachten schon, wir würden Euch nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen."

"Das hatte ich allerdings auch gehofft", erwiderte Winter und gab halbherzig ein eisiges Lächeln zurück. "Wer hat dich so zugerichtet?"

"Ragetti – und das nur, wegen eines Affen, Mister Winter", erklärte der Pirat. "Das müsst Ihr Euch einmal vorstellen! Dabei wollte ich dem kleinen Kerl doch nur den Hals umdrehen. Mehr nicht. Aber Ragetti meinte, es würde dem Vieh vielleicht weh tun, und es könne sauer werden. Aber dann hätte es mich nicht beißen dürfen und..."

"Schon gut – schon gut!" Edward hob abwehrend die Hände und wandte sich dann stirnrunzelnd Finch zu. "Ist _das_ etwa die ‚unglaubliche Geschichte'?"

"Nein, Sir!" Finch schüttelte übereifrig den Kopf und trat näher an die Gitter der Zelle, um den Piraten eindringlich anzusehen. "Erzähl dem Gouverneur, was ihr mir vorhin erzählt habt! Das mit dem Schatz!"

"Schatz?" wiederholte Winter hellhörig. Das klang tatsächlich interessant.

"Ha! Da ist es!" rief Ragetti plötzlich im Hintergrund und alle bis auf Edward zuckten heftig zusammen. "Pintel, ich hab' mein Auge wieder!"

Der Pirat drückte irgendetwas in seine Augenhöhle und gesellte sich nun zu seinem Freund ins Licht der Fackeln, die in den Gängen hingen.

"Ihr wollt also die gruseligste Geschichte hören, die euch jemals untergekommen ist, Gouverneur?" erkundigte er sich grinsend bei Edward und sein rechtes Auge, das wohl eindeutig aus Holz war, drehte sich dabei nach unten. Edward nickte angewidert.

"Wenn es eine wahre Geschichte ist, könnte sie dir vielleicht dein erbärmliches Leben retten."

"Das ist sie – so wahr ich hier stehe, denn sie ist ein Teil unseres vergangenen Lebens."

Der Pirat machte fast den Eindruck, als wäre er darauf stolz.

"Es ist also euer Schatz, ja?" fragte Winter mit einem kalten Lächeln.

"Glücklicherweise nicht mehr", stieß Ragetti schnell hervor. "Wer möchte schon Besitzer eines verfluchten Schatzes sein?!"

Aha – in diese Richtung ging also die Geschichte. Edward warf Finch einen Blick zu, der ihn ins Schwitzen geraten ließ, hörte dann aber scheinbar gespannt zu, was die Piraten zu berichten wussten.

"Dieser Schatz, von dem hier die Rede ist, besteht aus Atztekengold", fuhr jetzt Pintel erregt fort.

"Verfluchtes Atztekengold, das einst für den spanischen Eroberer Cortes bestimmt war", setzte Ragetti hinzu. "Jeder, der sich an diesem Schatz vergreift, ist verflucht."

"Inwiefern verflucht?" fragte Edward stirnrunzelnd.

"Verflucht zu leben, ohne wirklich zu leben, und tot zu sein, ohne zu sterben", erklärte Pintel. "Alle Empfindungen, die das Leben lebenswert machen, ersterben. Es gibt nichts mehr, für das es sich zu leben lohnt, aber dennoch sind die Verfluchten dazu verdammt, weiterhin ihr Dasein in dieser Welt zu fristen."

"Herrje, wie schrecklich", erwiderte Winter gelangweilt. "Und was hat das jetzt mit ‚den Geächteten' zu tun?"

Pintel runzelte irritiert die Stirn und wechselte einen ratlosen Blick mit Ragetti. Finch beugte sich kurz vor und raunte den Piraten etwas zu. Ihre Gesichter erhellten sich.

"Nun, Jack und dieser Norrington könnten dennoch einen Nutzen aus dem Fluch ziehen", meinte Pintel grinsend und Ragetti nickte zustimmend.

"Und das wäre?" fragte Winter ungeduldig.

Langsam wurde dieses Gespräch anstrengend.

"Wer schon tot ist, kann nicht sterben", erklärte Ragetti. "Das wissen wir aus eigener Erfahrung. Sie werden unbesiegbar sein und können es dann mit jeder Armee aufnehmen."

Edward sah die beiden Männer vor sich einen Moment staunend an. Dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. Finch lachte verunsichert mit ihm, während die Piraten ihn nur verblüfft ansahen.

"Das soll Sparrow also vorhaben?!" lachte Edward und es ärgerte ihn noch nicht einmal, dass ihm der Name dieses Piraten herausgerutscht war.

Ragetti zuckte unsicher die Schultern.

"Das wäre zumindest möglich."

"Das ist gut", grinste Edward. "Das ist wirklich gut. Sehr originell...und phantasievoll. Wirklich. Was den Leuten nicht alles einfällt, um ihren Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen."

"Aber es ist wahr!" fuhr Ragetti auf. "Nur so haben wir damals Port Winter überfallen und die Tochter des Gouverneurs entführen können. Es gab auf unserer Seite keine Verluste!"

"Nun, wir werden ja heute Abend sehen, ob ihr unsterblich seid", lächelte Edward kühl. "Der Galgen wird euch dann ja nichts anhaben können."

"Aber...aber wir sind nicht mehr unsterblich", stotterte Ragetti und Angst flackerte in seinem linken Auge auf. "Das ist doch der Grund, warum sich Jack Sparrow wahrscheinlich auf den Fluch einlassen wird – man kann von ihm wieder erlöst werden."

"Soso", gab Winter immer noch lächelnd zurück. "Und wie wollt ihr mir dann beweisen, dass eure Geschichte wahr ist?"

Pintel und Ragetti sahen sich hilflos an und Ragetti zuckte schließlich unschlüssig die Schultern.

"Indem wir euch zu dem Schatz führen?"

"Warum sollte ich dorthin wollen?" fragte Edward stirnrunzelnd.

"Um zu verhindern, dass Sparrow seinen teuflischen Plan in die Tat umsetzt?"

"Wenn er das tatsächlich geplant hat und dieses Märchen wahr ist."

"Ja, natürlich", lenkte Ragetti ein, stutzte dann aber. "Aber es ist kein Märchen!"

Edward stieß ein kurzes, verächtliches Lachen aus. "Das sagt _ihr_! Aber letztendlich seid ihr nur zwei verlauste, schmutzige, hinterlistige Piraten, die an den Galgen gehören. Und ich..."

Edward zuckte heftig zusammen, als ihm etwas Kleines, Felliges in den Nacken sprang und er schlug heftig um sich, sodass das Tier mit einem Satz an die Gitter der Zelle sprang, hindurchschlüpfte und hinter dem Rücken Ragettis verschwand.

"Was...was war das?!" keuchte Edward aufgebracht und richtete mit fahrigen Bewegungen wieder sein Perücke und die Uniform. "Eine Ratte?"

Er sah Finch mit einer Mischung aus Verärgerung und Ekel an. Aber auch der Commodore sah etwas verwirrt aus.

"Nein, Sir", erwiderte er irritiert, "ich glaube es...es war ein Affe."

"Ein Affe?!" wiederholte Edward gereizt. "Hier unten in den Kerkern?!"

"Es war nur Jack", erklärte Ragetti grinsend. "Unser ehemaliges Schiffsmaskottchen. Er ist eigentlich harmlos – nur manchmal ein wenig reizbar – verständlich, wenn man bedenkt, was er nun schon zum zweiten Mal durchmachen muss. Aber er spielt nunmal verrückt, wenn er Gold sieht, konnte sich wohl einfach nicht beherrschen, als er allein mit dem Schatz war..."

"Das ist es!" stieß Pintel so plötzlich aus, dass Ragetti und Finch erschrocken zusammenfuhren. "Warum ist mir das nicht gleich eingefallen?! Jack ist unser Beweis!"

Ragetti sah seinen Freund einen Moment lang nur dümmlich an, dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht.

"Natürlich! Das ist es!"

Er griff hinter seinen Rücken und versuchte etwas dahinter hervorzuziehen, das damit wohl überhaupt nicht einverstanden war und sich vehement wehrte. Ragettis Gesicht zuckte ein paar Mal schmerzerfüllt, während ab und zu ein Quietschen zu vernehmen war, das sich zu einem lauten Kreischen steigerte, und schließlich brachte der Pirat ein zappelndes, schreiendes und zwickendes Äffchen hervor.

Edward hob erstaunt die Brauen.

"Tatsächlich ein Äffchen", stellte er fest.

"Beruhige dich", brummte Ragetti unterdessen und drückte den kleinen Körper des Tieres an seine Brust, um es ruhig zu stellen. Der Affe sträubte sich noch einen Moment, gab jedoch schon bald auf und sah den Gouverneur und Finch mit großen Augen an.

"Und _was_ wollt ihr mir nun mit diesem Vieh beweisen?" fragte Edward ungeduldig.

"Jack steht noch unter dem Fluch des Schatzes", erklärte Pintel, "oder viel eher schon wieder!"

"Wollt ihr mir etwa weismachen, dass dieser Affe ein Untoter ist?!" fragte Edward skeptisch.

Ragetti nickte übereifrig.

"Das Mondlicht enthüllt seine wahre Gestalt", erklärte er.

"Mondlicht", wiederholte Edward. "Es ist vier Uhr am Nachmittag und eure Zelle besitzt kein Fenster. Wie soll da Mondlicht auf den Affen fallen?"

"Man kann es auch anders beweisen", mischte sich Pintel wieder ein und trat auf Ragetti zu. "Ich werde Jack einfach das Hälschen umdrehen."

Der Affe stieß einen panischen Schrei aus, so als hätte er jedes Wort verstanden, und begann wieder zu zappeln, während Ragetti verärgert vor seinem Freund zurückwich.

"Lass das! Das ist nicht komisch!" mahnte er ihn. "Du machst ihm Angst!"

"Ragetti, willst du lieber hängen?!" rief Pintel aufgebracht. "Ihm passiert doch nichts! Ich mach's auch schnell!"

"Au!" brüllte Ragetti, denn der Affe hatte ihm so fest in den Finger gebissen, dass er ihn nicht mehr halten konnte.

Jack sprang wieder gegen die Gitter, schlüpfte geschickt hindurch und wollte schon das Weite suchen, als ihn ein Dolch mit solcher Wucht in den Rücken traf, das er einen guten Meter über den Boden rutschte, bevor er bewegungslos liegen blieb.

Edward schüttelte kurz seinen Wurfarm aus, denn irgendwie hatten sich seine Muskeln bei dieser raschen Aktion verkrampft, und sah dann von dem toten Tier direkt in Ragettis entsetztes Gesicht.

"Ich würde sagen, er ist mausetot", stellte er kalt lächelnd fest und ging dann auf das Äffchen zu. Er zog das Messer aus dem Rücken des Tieres, steckte den Dolch zurück in den Schaft seines Stiefels und ergriff den Affen an einem seiner erkalteten Arme, um den schlaffen Körper zurück zu seinem Besitzer zu tragen.

Er wollte gerade noch etwas zu den Piraten sagen, als ein kalter Schauer durch seinen Körper rann, denn das Ärmchen in seiner Faust hatte sich bewegt. Im nächsten Moment schoss ein heißer Schmerz durch seine Hand und er ließ den Affen mit einem überraschten Schmerzensschrei los. Jack sprang sofort wieder durch die Gitter der Zelle und verkroch sich unter einer der ramponierten Liegen, dort laut vor sich hin meckernd, während Edward fassungslos auf seine blutende Hand starrte, in die sich die kleinen, scharfen Zähne des Affen gebohrt hatten.

"Was zum Teufel...?!" stieß er fassungslos aus.

"Sowas mag Jack halt gar nicht", meinte Ragetti grinsend und Pintel musste sein Lachen hinter vorgehaltener Hand verbergen.

Edward brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln. Hier war gerade etwas passiert, das gar nicht passieren konnte. Er zog erneut seinen Dolch hervor und betrachtete ihn eingehend. Nicht eine Spur von Blut war an der scharfen Klinge zu finden. Das war doch verrückt! Er hatte gesehen, wie das Messer den Affen durchbohrt hatte – er musste tot sein! Schließlich war er auch schon eiskalt gewesen; doch er konnte immer noch die verärgerten Laute des Kerlchens unter der Liege vernehmen. Hatten diese Piraten tatsächlich die Wahrheit gesagt?

"Er steht unter dem Fluch des Atztekengoldes", wiederholte Pintel noch einmal. "Niemand kann ihn töten. Und selbst wenn ihr ihn in die Luft sprengt, so wird dennoch jeder einzelne Teil seines zerfetzten Körpers weiterleben. Ihr solltet uns wirklich glauben, Gouveneur. Es könnte Euch sonst schlecht bekommen."

Edwards Gedanken überschlugen sich. Wenn diese Piraten wirklich recht hatten, und so schien es tatsächlich, und Jack Sparrow das Geheimnis des Schatzes kannte, dann konnte ein längeres Zögern ihn alles kosten, für das er sein Leben lang gearbeitet hatte. Ein drückendes Gefühl machte sich in Edwards Magen breit und ließ sein Herz unwillkürlich schneller schlagen. Er musste handeln und zwar sofort. Sein Blick wanderte zu Finch.

"Lassen sie ihn raus!" befahl er angespannt.

"Beide?"

Finch sah ihn irritiert an.

"Nein, nur ihn."

Edward wies auf Pintel und der Commodore fummelte hektisch ein großes Schlüsselbund von seinem Gürtel und öffnete so schnell wie möglich die Kerkertür.

"Und...und was ist mit mir?", stotterte Ragetti aufgebracht, als Finch seinen Freund grob am Arm aus der Zelle zog. "Ich weiß auch wie es zum Schatz geht!"

"Ich brauche nur einen Mann, der mir den Weg zeigt", erwiderte Edward mit herablassendem Blick. "Von euch Piraten gibt es so und so zu viele auf dieser Welt."

"Aber..." begann Pintel aufgebracht, doch Finch brachte ihn mit einem harten Stoß in die Seite zum Schweigen.

"Möchtest du, dass wir lieber deinen Freund mitnehmen?" zischte er ihm zu, während er ihn vorwärts schob. Pintel antwortete nicht, sondern renkte sich nach seinem Freund fast den Hals aus.

"Pass gut auf Jack auf!" rief er ihm noch zu.

Edward lachte kurz.

"Ich denke, der Affe wird gut auf sich allein aufpassen können. Und wahrscheinlich hat er eine sehr viel höhere Lebenserwartung als dein einäugiger Freund."

Edward warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die Zelle, doch der Pirat hatte sich schon in die Dunkelheit verzogen, leise vor sich hin murmelnd, und ein eigenartiges Gefühl der Zufriedenheit durchströmte Edward, als er daran dachte, dass wenigstens einer der Piraten am heutigen Abend hängen würde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Und? Hat sich das Warten gelohnt? :D


End file.
